


Chromeskull and Collector Series

by SlasherGirl



Category: Laid to Rest (2009), The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay Sex, Horror, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 26,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherGirl/pseuds/SlasherGirl
Summary: Why settle for one murderous sadistic killer?....When you can have two.
Relationships: Asa Emory/Reader, Jesse Cromeans/Reader, The Collector/Reader, chromeskull/reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Hitchhiker gone wrong

Chromeskull (Jesse Cromeans) x Reader

Tonight it could have gone any other way, but you wouldn’t imagine it will led to this situation.

You were at a party that was held at an old barn; your way too persistent friend convincing you to come and have a great time, which meant getting drunk and possibly end up having a onenightstand that will in the morning be a headache, so you decided to leave early, making your friend pout and turn back to flirting with a blonde guy who she meet like 15 minutes ago.

Walking down the deserted road, pulling your denim jacket closer around your body in a comforting way. Maybe you could take a car that passed by to give you a ride into the next town? Worth the shot; it was already past midnight anyway. A van passed by but ignored you, even making dust fly on you, making you cough; what an asshole.

Another 5 minutes of walking and you saw headlights again, that belonged to what you assumed was a black ford mustang with some chromatic accents. Waving your hand in hope the car slowed down to a stop, making you grin on the inside; finally.

The windows were tinted and you couldn’t see anything inside.

“H-Hey..sorry for stopping you, b-but can you take me into the next town?…If is not much of a trouble.” you said in a shaky voice, a little afraid remembering the stories of dead hitchhikers and axe murders. All you heard was a clicking noise signalling that the passenger door was unlocked for you.

Opening the door you got inside, already admiring the fine expenssive leather interior of the car and the smell of manly cologne hit your nose, making you a little dizzy and shiver. The cars door locked and the engine purred loudly, the driver already on the door again.

Looking over to the driver you saw that he was clad in black clothes, but what pulled your attention and started the fear to pump in your veins was the shiny chromed skull-mask that was covering his face, other characteristic about this male would be that he was bald and big, very bulky and tall.

He glanced over at you, making you as small as possible in the sport-seat of the car; neither you nor him said anything for the whole ride that turned out to be like one hour.

You didn’t know what to say or do; but the way he glanced at you from time to time made you fell uneasy; you even debated to jump out of the car or not, but that was the option if you wanted to die or break multiple bones.

Seeing a small shop on the right side of the road you felt the car slow down; maybe you could make a dash out of the car and run….where? The town was still a 30 minutes ride with the car, so running was out of the question.

As the car parked close to the shop, the masked misterious man glanced slowly at you, making you gulp down and bite on your tongue. You saw him pull out a phone from his pocket, tipping on it faster than anybody you ever see, then he showed you what he tipped.

‘Be a doll and bring me one of this tapes from the shop, will you?’

After reading you glanced at him with confused eyes, not getting what he went at. He let out a long breath, tipping again on the phone, this time furiously so.

‘Get going, piggy…Or else.’ Then he pointed at the twin hunting knifes that rested ever so elegantly in their holster on each side of his hip. You looked at him again with wide eyes, nodding and getting out of the car.

As you went inside and looked for the tape, multiple thoughs runned inside your head; risk it and run like hell? He had a car. Call for the police or tell the people inside? What if he will kill them?

The thinking went to the phrase….Or else.

You didn’t want to experience what that sentence meant, so you grabbed what he ask of you, paying for it and getting out of the store.

Opening the car, you went inside, giving the tape to this very possible dangerous man, not even looking at him. Now what? Will he kill you that he’s got what he wanted? You already imagined the picture in the newspaper; your dead body next to the road, all butchered up and bloody.

You felt a cold sensation under your chin, tilting your head up then left so your gaze fell on the skull-masked man, tears already forming at the corner of your terriefied eyes.

He pulled his hunting knife back, a black nitrile gloved hand pulling your chin harshly to him, turning your face left then right; he was checking you out?

Then he gave your flushed red cheek a pat, making you squeel in fright.

He began to type on the phone again.

‘Good piggy…now strap on the belt…There’s a wild ride waiting for us.’

Oh Boy…


	2. Harder Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chromeskull is known to been rough.

Chromeskull (Jesse Cromeans) x Reader- Harder, Daddy!~

Your wrists hurt alot, but you knew it was so worth it, the metal digging into the flesh, not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave some red and purple marks; another reminder you were his.

Your boyfriend wasn’t a man of words; you mentally laughed at the irony, but his actions spoke so much more from this behemoth of a man, who curently was behind you; his nitril gloved hands spanking your now red buttcheeks,barely covered, save for your black lacy undergarments that he gifted you this morning.

This morning a bag from Victorias Secrets was waiting for you on the kitchen counter and you instantly knew that tonight was going to get oh so very rough.

So here you were, wrists chained up to the ceiling, bend over, your body covered in fine expensive lace. If Jesse could talk he would praise you, tell you how ravishing and delicious you looked, all at his mercy.

His actions spoke for him, gloved hands running up and down your back, spanking your cute little ass, gripping your thighs from time to time. That was Jesses form of telling you how gorgeous you were.

You let out a surprised moan when his index finger moved up and down your covered slit, the lace adding an addicting pressure to your clit. That’s what you loved about Jesse, he knew all your sensitive spots, knew what buttons to push to make you tremble under his touch.

“J-Jesse…” you gritted your teeth together, only the chains supporting your shaking form.

A harsh spank meet one of your buttcheeks, making you squeel and whimper. You knew what he wanted and you weren’t going to complain.

“S-Sorry Daddy.” you whisper out as a tear formed at the corner of your eye.

Another spank, this one softer than the other one.

“Harder, Daddy!” you moaned out as he slipped a finger under your panties, pushing inside, the feeling of the nitrile gloves adding more pressure, rubbing your inner walls in all the right places.

His other hand found its way into your hair, pulling on it, making you arch into his touches.

“Oh yess…Daddy!~” you screamed as he picked up pace.

Jesse smirked from behind you; oh yes, he will enjoy this.


	3. “ I can’t stand the thought of loosing you. ”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Jesse has his moments of weakness.

If anyone would describe Jesse Cromeans in any way it would probably be cocky, conceited, full of himself. He always liked to be in charge of everything, be it at his normal, civil life or the nights of sadistic, brutal killings.

You were laying on the couch, rubbing his back. He came after one of his killings, surprisingly early than usual. You were enjoying some time alone, drinking some wine, when he entered the mansion.

Now he was laying with his head on your chest, your hands rubbing his back in small circles. He was tense, you could tell by how hard his muscles were contracting. His skull mask long forgotten on the fluffy white carpet, his scarred, disfigured face buried in your shirt.

You remembered how his face looked before….the accident. He was a very handsome man that could make any woman swoon; now to himself, he looked like a monster.

Getting up in a sitting position, his brown functional eyes looked into yours.

“ I wish we could stay like this forever. ” he sighed, making you give him a gentle smile, taking his big hands into yours, rubbing his knuckles.

“We can, darling…You know I would never leave you.” you said, resting your forehead against his. He huffed, clearly not to content,

“I am a monster.” he sighed his scarred face furrowing. It was a surprise to see such a confident man like Jesse act so vulnerable. He was a ruthless killer with no remorse and even got the authorities shaking by sending his priceless films to them.

You knew that since his face got destroyed he got angry with himself, even seeing him one time looking into a mirror then destroying it.

You took his cheeks into your hands, your thumbs rubbing the rough skin.

“Jesse….I will always love you…I don’t care who you are…I love how vulnerable you are, only with me…It makes me feel special.” you confessed, making his eyes widen, his mouth hanging open.

You weren’t exactly the romantic type, but in these moments, you didn’t care to hide your emotions or how deeply you fell for Jesse.

He was mute and now disfigured, but in your eyes, he was the most handsome man ever; he always knew how to make you feel like a queen, like the precious little thing that belonged to him.

“ I can’t stand the thought of loosing you. ” he sighed, dropping his hands in his lap.

Sometimes he wished he could talk, whispering sweet nothings in your ear; maybe not to look like a living monster with this face.

He wanted to sign something when he felt a pair of soft lips onto his rough ones, his eye-widening, taking in your sweet scent. How he enjoyed your gentle touches, compared to his brutal ones.

His hand cupped your cheek, deepening the kiss, savoring this moment like it would be his last.

“You will never lose me, Jesse…Never.” you whispered against his lips.

Yes, he will make sure that nobody will come in-between the two of you.


	4. Chromeskull x The Collector- Mutual Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From frenemies to so much more...These two sadistic killers found themself into a rollercoaster of feelings.

They say that friends are always there in times of need and loneliness. There are so many types of friends out there, some with whom to drink, some who you cry your shoulder on and the list goes on.

Asa didn't have any friends, wasn't exactly your usual butterfly of society, but more like the lonely tarantula that you are afraid to get near. Asas' day to day life was a mystery to most people, he was always absorbed into work at the university with his hobby of collecting all types of insects.

Still, a few knew that Asa indeed has a friend with which he sometimes spends his free time. Jesse was the complete opposite of Asa; confident, smug, a complete tease and pretty boastful.

The only similarity between these two men was that they both had sadistic tendencies of murdering people in the most gruesome ways. Of course, none knew that.

Both were pretty much collectors; the one collecting human beings and transforming them in either insect shaped masterpieces or transformed them into feral animals; the other one collecting videotapes of his disturbing murders.

They were what one could call frenemies, one moment they talked over a coffee drink, then next they were at each other's throats. They on basic occasions would kill together. No, they were not a partner in crimes, but more like they wanted to see how the other kills and moves into action.

Tonight it has been productive, Jesse killed two women after chasing them down a deserted road, video-taping all the action and Asa took the remains to the hotel where his collection was, adding the gutted pieces to his collection, shaping both women into beautiful morbid masterpieces, all the while Jesse observed.

After they were done, Jesse decided to go back to his place for a drink with Asa. Parking the custom Bentley into the driveway they both entered the mansion. They didn't bother to get out of their murdering gear and masks. It was like their second layer of skin, especially at night.

Jesse went to the kitchen pouring two glasses of whiskey and handing Asa one of them. Pulling his skull mask off so he could drink, Jesse sometimes cursed himself that his mask didn't have a mouth-hole like Asas' foam one.

'I must say, you have quite the collection, although your decor is boring.' Jesse signed, making Asa pull his mouth in a snarl. Again with the teasing?

"Talk to yourself. You needed two hours to chase the two?" Asa replied with venom. Sometimes he hated this man so much, he wanted to strangle him to death.

'It's called fun of the chase, grandpa.' Jesse signed, rolling his brown eye as he took a sip of the strong liquor.

"I hate you." Asa growled and then Jesses' face change from the usual teasing smirk to a deep frown.

'You do? Then why are you wasting your time with me?' Jesse signed, putting the glass down and taking steps towards Asa who frowned into confusion.

Yes, he hated Jesse....when he was teasing and mocking him; trying to assert his dominance over Asa. It was that kind of fight between alpha males, who was the strongest. It was natural.

Now Asa didn't know what to say. It was so unusual for Asa Emory not to be left speechless. 

Jesse was standing in front of Asa, looking down at him with a hard gaze. Jesse was much taller than Asa, but Asa compensated his lack of height towards the bald man with his thickness.

Before he knew it, Asa was pulled by the back of his head towards Jesse, pulling the obsidian eyed male into a bruising kiss. His black eyes widened as he felt Jesses' lips on his own.

Jesse was the first to pull away, leaving a breathless Asa to look at him with wide eyes.

'Sorry. I didn't mean it...It was a mistake.' Jesse signed, looking down.

Asa was left with a tornado in his head. He felt something in his chest, a feeling so unknown. He didn't like the kiss. He was no fucking homosexual! 

Still, as he looked at Jesse, he couldn't deny that the man was attractive, tall, broad with pale skin that was decorated with tattoos. Even his scarred face was intriguing him.

Plus, Jesse was the only one who understood him. They had so many in common, especially hobbies.

Asa reminded himself that he didn't like men, he was no homosexual. Period.....but....for Jesse? Fuck, he could go all the way up.

Jesse was ready to leave Asa, when the smaller male pulled Jesse by his tie, pushing him into a feverish kiss that surprised the bald man.

Both of their eyes closed as they kissed each other, tongue dancing together in passion. Jesse snaked his arms around Asas' waist. 

Asa grasped Jesse by his black dress shirt, pulling him closer, moaning into each other's mouth. They ground their hips together, flush against each other, feeling the other's arousal through their pants.

Jesse moved his hands from Asas' body and began to unzip his black slacks, freeing his hard length for the dark-eyed man to see.

Asa licked his lower lip instinctively as he saw what Jesse packed. He never felt aroused by seeing another man dick, but finding out that Jesse got so hard because of him, made something stir in Asa.

Jesse worked on Asas' pants too, brown eye looking deeply into black ones, as his length was finally free.

Pulling Asas' hips flush against his, Jesse grasped both of their cocks in one hand that was still covered by black nitrile gloves. Then he began, rubbing their lengths up and down, making Asa groan and thrust his hips into the other man's movements.

The precum from both tips smeared together over their cocks that began to glister in the faith light that was coming from the backyard, basking them into an eerie glow.

Jesse pulled out his phone from the pocket of his slacks with the freehand. It was kind of hard to sign with just one hand.

'Are you sure you wanna do this?' the robotic voice from the phone spoke. 

Asa looked at Jesse with half-lidded eyes, then down at their cocks, bulbous head rubbing together with each move. Is this really what he wanted? With a man? No. It was Jesse, it was so much more. Asa looked back up at Jesse who had his mouth slightly open in silent moans. Asa only nodded and Jesses' brown eye lightened up in joy.

'Is this your first time?' the voice spoke from the phone, making Asa blush, thank God he still had the mask on. Jesse gave a silent chuckle in his chest.

'Mine too.'

So they were both virgins in this department. Oh God. Jesse pulled Asa into a sensual kiss, tugging on his lower lip with his teeth, making the man groan and thrust his hips into his.

'I want you to do me first.' 

With that Jesse let go of both their length, tugging on shoes and slacks, just unbuttoning his dress shirt, leaving it open and on him. Asa was a little nervous when Jesse bend over the kitchen counter. He never did something like this. Fucking women was one thing.

Still, he couldn't help for his length not to twitch when he saw Jesse spread his long legs and see his ass in full view. No time to chicken out. The good part was that Asas' length was still slick with their precum.

Moving behind Jesse, he spread his buttcheeks, finding his backdoor, then he rubbed the slick head of his cock on the outside of Jesses' hole, making the man tense. 

It was funny to see two confident and dangerous killers get so shy and nervous all of a sudden. Asa pushed the head inside, making Jesse arch his back and groan silently in the back of his throat.

Pushing inch by inch slowly, Asa was hilted inside the other man. He never knew that something like this could feel so good. Much tighter than a woman's. 

Jesse, on the other hand, was beginning to thrust his ass back against Asa, because God, he loved the feeling of being so full, the head of Asas' cock kissing his prostate.

"Want me to move?" Asa asked with ragged breath and Jesse only nodded. Giving one thrust, both were left with mouth hanging open, the second thrust, then third, only to end up in a quick and deep pace.

Asas balls slapped back against Jesses' as said man was gripping the kitchen counter in a deadly grip until knuckles turned white.

Asa would feel himself closing it and was ready to pull out when Jesse shook his head. What? Inside? Really? Before Asa could argue he could feel Jesses' inside tightening trapping him in and that's when he comes undone, filling Jesse up with hot cum.

They stayed connected for a minute to catch their breath, until Asa pulled out, cock slick with his cum. Jesse turned around and pulled Asa in a kiss, teeth clashing and tongues dancing.

'Your turn. On your hands and knees.' the robotic voice hit Asas' ears and he couldn't even argue, his knees touching the cold tiles then came his hands, on all fours.

Before he could ask what Jesse had in mind he came face to face with Jesses' cock. Obsidian eyes looked up at the smirking man.

'Wet it up. I don't wanna hurt you, sweetcheeks.' 

Asa could feel his face heat up, opening his mouth and taking Jesses' length in, swirling his tongue around his shaft, eyes locked on the man above.

After wetting it up, Jesse pulled away, moving behind the smaller male, taking in his form. 

Jesse had to admit that Asa got a nice ass, so much more beautiful than any woman he ever saw. Getting on his knees behind Asa, he pulled his buttcheeks apart, finding what he was looking for.

Asa was prepared to feel pain and something big, but only for his eyes to widen as he felt something wet and small. Jesse was eating him out! Asa groaned as he felt the man behind him thrust his tongue into his ass, wriggling it.

Asa had observed from their previous kisses that Jesse got a long tongue, and now he was glad for it because it felt so delicious, so hot and he couldn't help but grind his ass into Jesses' mouth, who smirked in pride.

Pulling away with a strong of saliva connecting his mouth with Asas ass, he grasped his throbbing length, giving a few pumps, then pushing the head inside, slowly sliding all the girth to the hilt.

Asa was gasping as his eyes widened at how full he felt, his length twitching as he felt Jesses cock so deep in him.

'Are you fine?' the robotic voice spoke.

"Y-Yeah...Y-You're just too big." Asa gasped, groaning. Jesse grinned with prideful masculinity, grinding his hips into Asas' buttcheeks, making the man on the bottom fist his hands.

'Know I am, lover.' 

With that Jesse pulled out, thrusting back in, then repeated the action, grasping Asas's hips tight so he won't even be able to get away.

The sound of sweaty skin slapping against skin sinfully echoed in the empty mansion, the two killers on the kitchen floor fucking like animals, like they just came out of an erotic movie.

Jesse felt Asas' cum dripping from his ass, running between his legs, coating his balls.

If anyone would have told a week ago to Asa that he will end up fucking and fucked by his best friend and probably only friend he would have added you to his collection. Now? He was thrusting his ass back against Jesse, who picked up his pace. Asa didn't know that having another mans cock inside his ass could feel so good, his own length twitching as he was coming closer to his climax.

"Nghh...C-Close." Asa muttered as he let out a growl as Jesse repeatedly hit his prostate. Jesse gave a firm nod, slapping Asa on one of his buttcheeks, then he came, hot spurts of cum hitting the obsidians man's insides as he reached his peak too, finishing off on the white tiles of the kitchen floor.

The room was silent leave for the harsh breathing that came from the two men.

"Ngh...J-Jesse...You can pull out." Asa groaned, Jesses sweaty front leaning on Asas' back.

'Nah...I like to stay inside you.' 

Before Asa could give a smart remark, he was slipped over, facing Jesse who was still rested nice and sticky inside him. Jesse smirked down at Asa, getting up with Asas' legs wrapped around his waist, the bald man's hands rested on the juicy buttcheeks of his partner. Sometimes Asa forgot how powerful Jesse is.

Jesse walked with Asa to his master bedroom, laying both of them down on the king-sized bed, brown eyes looking into black ones.

'I loved it.' Jesse signed, making Asa nod in agreement. There was a faint silence until someone decided to break it.

"I love you." 

Jesse looked back at Asa with a wide brown eye, like he might don't heard right.

It was the first time Asa said these words to someone; he just felt like it and he couldn't deny that he had something special deep within him for the other man.

"Yes, you heard that right. Don't make me say it again." Asa muttered with a frown.

Jesse pulled out his pinky finger, showing it to Asa, who looked at Jesse in confusion.

'Promise?'

"You are so childish sometimes." Asa groaned out.

'Promise?'

Asa looked at Jesse who had a serious look in his eye. Letting out a defeating sigh, he pulled on Jesses pinky finger with one of his own.

"Promise."

With that, they pulled one another into a passionate kiss, full of promises and more interesting things to come.


	5. Poly! Chromeskull x Reader x The Collector Headcanons NSFW

Two very sadistic killers with a perverted sick mind. Is anyone surprised? If you are a vanilla type you have one last chance to turn around, because this two know no gentle at all.

The nights with this duo are full of carnal, rough love-making, if you could call it that. Expect at the end, in the morning to be covered in bruises, bitemarks, whip-marks sweat and cum all over your body. They are very territorial and love to make their possesions known to the world. You belong to them. PERIOD.

The Alpha between this two would be Jesse and that only triggers Asa to be always in control attitude to ignite. Is always a competition between this two, Who makes you scream the loudest, Who makes you cum the hardest.

Expect to have drunken nights with this two, when Jesse brings up that expensive liquor and then comes the real fun. Surprisingly Jesse cannot hold his liquor that much, but Asa does; but there is a catch! When Asa gets drunk he can get pretty touchy with Jesse, grabbing his butt, making obscene remarks and the list goes on.

Warning! Drunk Asa is a submissive Asa. Jesse bought you for your Birthday a Pink strapless strapon and a pretty expensive one. When drunk you use it on Asa, taking him from behind while Jesse comes behind you, taking you in the backdoor. Talk about a love Train! ~

They have no mercy on you, bondage and sex toys are a must in the bedroom. Whips, buttplugs, handcuffs and the list goes on.

Jesse loves to record every action you three do in the bedroom, he cannot get enough of all the nasty action and when he is away on business trips he loves to watch them.

Jesse is more of an ass guy, while Asa goes straight for The heat. Just watch out when this two behemont of Men fill you up at the same time; sinfull bliss, baby!

Asa will do the dirty talk for both of them, since Jesse is mute, but you know, this mute slasher is more of an action type of man. His actions speak the loudest.

They love when you put on a hell of a show. Talk about the finest most expensive lace undergarments, you all dolled up, wearing the most expensive jewelry Jesse got you, dancing for them on the pole Jesse had installed specially for you in his mansion. They love to see you movin’!

They love it even more when you go down town on them both, on your knees while Jesse films you; seeing that 'cock sucking’ face all blushing is such a turn on for them.


	6. Chromeskull x Reader x The Collector - Cat got your tongue?

This was not what you had in mind when you thought about spending the weekend with your two boyfriends. Maybe reading a book or watching a good movie? Not them fighting, again, in a competition, again, and the game was who makes you a complet blushing mess.

They always managed to make you a shy little thing just with their intimidating forms and actions that speak of rough nights in the bedroom.

Right now you were trying to make you some tea to calm the headache that was forming inside your head, rubbing your temples, when you felt hot breath down your neck, then a pair of cold lips behind your ear, making you jump and squeal.

If Jesse could chuckle or laugh he so would, especially when you turned around with a deep blushing face and an angry scowl, which was just to cute.

Asa was with his arms crossed, learning with his hip on the kitchen counter, an annoyed expression at Jesse atempt to make you come undone with just innocent actions.

“S-Stop it” you stuttered, eye the two hunks of Men.

Asa stalked over to the two of you, pulling your form flush against his, away from Jesse Who raised an eyebrow at the other man.

“Now butterfly, you know is not nice to raise your voice. Want me to make better us of it?” he whispered hotly in your ear. Asa wasn’t one to show to much affection, but when it came to competing against Jesse he had always an upper hand; he could talk, unlike the bald mute slasher.

Jesse moved closer to the both of you, trapping you inbetween them, Asa behind you and Jesse up front. You were trapped, just like in a Venus fly trap.

They began to kiss and nibble at your neck, Asa doing the talk while Jesse was touchier and more daring.

You bite your lip trying to control yourself and the explosive heat that was coming to your face.

“T-Thats it!!! Enough, both of you!” you said pulling quickly away from The two of them breath harsh from yelling. You won’t let this two win and make you submit to their deranged minds.

They looked at eachother, like they were thelepathy talking, making you look at them with a raised eyebrow.

Jesse been The most straight forward cupped Asas croch, both of them looking at you with devilish smirks.

If your face could burst in flames, it would did. You squeled and runned upstairs, slamming the bedroom door closed.

Looks like they both won this round.

“I hate you both!” you screamed from The bedroom, buring your face into the pillow.

Their luck was that you loved them both.


	7. Poly! Chromeskull and Collector Headcanons with pregnant s/o

This would be an interesting turn of events for this true once they will found out they are gonna be ‘daddy’.

Jesse is more than happy to know he is gonna be a father. He has a soft spot for children, bonus points if is gonna be a daughter. He always wanted to have a child of his own, even taugh the possibility of it been Asa’s he still doesn’t care. After all they concevied the future baby together.

Asa is a little bit uneasy and insecure. Him? A daddy figure? He remembers how his dad was when he was little and still has some negative feelings about childhood, but still will be there for you, making sure you have everything needed. When the child will be born he will make sure to protect it and cherrish it. Asa has some issues because of his dad.

When you were far into the pregnancy and went to see the babys gender with both Jesse and Asa. The doctor didn’t asked about your relationship with the two sooo….

Congrats!!! You are gonna have twins. A son and a daughter!

You had the most confused face ever, while Jesse hugged you, if he would talk he would make all the happy noises. Asa? He fainted. Talk about badass hardcore serial killer.

You wanted to find out Who the father is so you went over some exams and tests. The result. The babys had both Jesses and Asas DNA. Is that even possible? Talk about miracle of medicine and nature.

That night Jesse got drunk from happiness while Asa groaned, rubbing his temples. 'I need some aspirine…’


	8. (Cock-warming) with Chromeskull

Your hands were gripping the marble kitchen-counter, your glass of expensive liquor long forgotten on the surface, as your lover was leaving open-mouthed kisses on the back of your neck.

It was your fault that you ended up in this spicy predicament; if only you hadn’t decided to wear Jesse’s Versace black button-up with the pair of lacy white panties that he gifted you last week.

He was supposed to be on a business trip, and you felt kind of wanting to be sexy; just you and a glass of delightful alcohol.

But he came back earlier and the moment he saw your almost naked self, he pounced on you like a panther; and that’s pretty much how you ended up with him behind you, hard cock buried into your dripping head, just staying inside, enjoying your velvet-like walls, clenching around his shaft.

His scarred lips kissing you, occasionally when you would squirm he would bite your earlobe, reminding you who is in charge.

He was teasing you, you knew it! Cheeky bastard…

“Jesse…nghhh….don’t be such a tease.” you whined, grinding your behind on his hips, only for him to pull the string of your panties and letting it go, slapping your skin.

Your cheeks were probably a flaming red now, the black shirt falling down your shoulder and resting on your elbows, his lips leaving a wet trail on your shoulder and up behind your ear.

One of his hands, moved in front of you, taking the glass of whiskey and pulling it behind you, from the corners of your eye you could see him taking a small sip, his other hand moved on the front of your panties that were pulled aside a long time ago.

You wanted to give him a piece of your mind, but his index finger rubbed your clit, making you whimper as your legs were shaking.

It was too much for you, the fact that you had drunk a little, the position you were in with him buried to the hilt and how his addicting manly smell hit you; it was like an erotic cocktail.

Unfortunately, for you, at last, he wanted to drag this moment very slowly, oh so very slow.


	9. (Consensual Non-Con) with Chromeskull

Running, that’s what you did; trying to get away from him in the maze of his mansion, your breath picking up with each step that you took, until a big hand pushed on your chest, knocking the breath out of you and making you hit the plush carpet underneath of you.

Your eyes looked up at the silver skull mask, the red light from his shoulder signaling that he was filming each moment. Pushing yourself, backward, but not getting up, you tried to create space between you and him, only for him to take lazy steps towards you, like he’s got all the time in the world, which he did.

In his hands you could see the very familiar pair of twin hunting knives, glinting in the moonlight from the big windows of the enormous living room.

“P-Please….don’t hurt me.” you pleaded with a whimpering, vulnerable voice. Well, you tried to look as scared as possible.

Recently you tried to experiment with Jesse many and so many kinks. Both of you were so much more than simple vanilla sex, and all the bondage got a little boring.

You always wondered how his victims felt, all the girls he butchered like little pigs. He smirked when you asked and only signed ‘Wanna find out?’.

That’s pretty much how you ended up playing prey and predator this night with him.

You remember his unspoken words before you started this exciting game.

'Remember, the safe word is strawberry.’

So here you laid down, looking up at your behemoth lover looking you over like you were a prize; his form slumped on his knees between your legs, one of the shiny blades slowly untying the knot of your pink satin robe with the tip of the knife, pulling each side of the robe from your body, nothing underneath it, only your skin for his eye to take in.

He exhaled a long breath as he waited for this moment all week, then he plunged each knife on either side of your head, so close to your ears, the blades impaling the carpet and wood.

It made you yelp in surprise, your eyes wide and looking up at him with excitement and a tiny drop of fear, but the good kind that makes your skin form goosebumps of lust.

You knew he would never hurt you, too much.

You felt nitril gloved hands creep of your outer thighs, slowly like a snake searching for the juicy prey. It made you arch your back from the floor, nipples hard from the cold air in the room, perk and up on attention for him.

Jesse lowered his masked face on your neck, the cold metal making you shiver in anticipation.

His hands moved to your breasts, groping them slowly, then harshly, your mouth leaving gasps over gasps.

“N-No…please…I’m begging you.” you whimpered shamefully, turning your head away from him until one gloved hand pulled your chin harshly to him. You will watch this, that’s what he meant from such a simple yet brutal action.

His other hand crept between your legs, finding your clit and rubbing it roughly, the material of the gloves so raw against your sensitive flesh.

He took out his phone from the pocket of his slacks, typing on it slowly then showing you.

'Be a good little piggy and take it like the good little girl you are….or else.’ The words signed made you bite your lower lip as tears formed at the corner of your eyes. You two were so much into it that you forgot this was your lover, your boyfriend, but it was good, it added into the atmosphere of the game.

Putting the phone aside, his hand moved to his crotch, undoing his black slacks slowly, like he wanted to hypnotize you.

Your eyes were glued to what laid in-between his slack-clad legs, muscles tight like a lion ready to pounce. Even though you had seen his length so many times, it still made you an embarrassed pink flushed mess.

The meaty length stood at attention, like a soldier ready to go into the battlefield; it always made you uncertain of yourself if you could take all of it, and Jesse always managed to prove you wrong, yes you could.

His gloved hand grasped the base of it, pushing the big head of his cock on your slit, already covered with wetness. Rubbing the head up and down, but not pushing inside; he wanted to hear you more, you were to willingly.

“N-No…You are too big! Please stop!” your begs got more desperate. Talk about reverse psychology.

At that moment his other hand grasped your neck, tight enough to create a pressure that tingled right to your heat, then he pushed inside, all the way to the hilt, making you scream.

You weren’t prepared for this; he always took it slow, but now, it was like your breath was knocked out of you by a wrecking ball.

He began to thrust, rough and fast, not giving you a minute to catch your breath. That’s what you wanted, no? Wanna know what it feels like to be hopeless and at the mercy of a man.

Then, he took a tight grip on your asscheeks, pulling you to him, suspending you mid-air, your legs wrapped around him on instinct, so you wouldn’t fall.

You didn’t even have to do any work, his deadly strength showing off how he manhandled you like a ragdoll, your weight feather-like to him.

“S-Stop it!” you begged, earing you a harsh thrust, right to your cervix, making you see stars under your now closed eyes.

You were oh so close, the knot in your belly ready to burst and from the feeling of Jesse’s twitching length, so was he.

Giving one last trust, you came hard on him, making Jesse threw his head back, leaving your body as you fell on your butt. Before you could say a smart remark to him, his load shot on your face and chest, making you look at him with wide eyes and blazing red cheeks of humiliation.

“You are such an asshat!” you groaned to him, rubbing your now sore buttcheeks.

He huffed and signed 'I know, darling.’ then he pulled your body to him, playing with your hair as he buried his cold masked face into your neck, a squeal leaving your lips.

Definitely an asshat, but he was your lovable asshat.


	10. (Double penetration) with Chromeskull and The Collector

It was your birthday and your two lovers send you a letter to come to Jesse’s mansion tonight. You wondered what these two were planning, knowing them you prepared your mind of what frisky thing they were gonna put you through.

Parking your car in front of the big house, you got out, walking up to the front double door, opening it slowly, only to be met with darkness.

Walking inside and closing the door, your steps took you into the living-room, putting your purse on the couch. Your eyes looked around, nothing out of the ordinary, only for your gaze to catch a white box with a red satin ribbon on top.

You internally smiled, so they didn’t forget about your birthday.

Your fingers wrapped around the ribbon, pulling it and opening the box. Taking a peek inside you pulled out a Bordelle red dress along with some lacy black Agent Provocateur lingerie.

You knew these two had a weak spot for fine lingerie and knowing especially Jesse, he wasn’t going to buy some cheap ones. Your fingertips run over the material, enjoying how it felt.

Taking another look into the box you saw another one inside, a much smaller one. It was simple and silver; taking it carefully you opened it and your eyes widened. It was a silver buttplug with a red ruby.

It didn’t surprise you, knowing your lovers’ taste in sex toys.

At the bottom of the big box, it was a letter.

‘Get dolled up and put on everything, and we mean everything, then come to the master bedroom.’

You bite your lower lip in thought but decided not to say no, you couldn’t deny your lovers, especially when they worked so hard for this.

Walking to the bathroom on the first floor, you undressed, folding your clothes and putting them aside, then started by carefully putting on the black lingerie, seethrough bra, and panties, garter belt, stockings, then finally the red dress.

Your eyes looked over the buttplug, a blush forming on your cheeks. Taking a bottle of lube from the cabinet, you pulled your panties aside, squirting some lube on your finger than on the head of the plug.

It felt kind of weird, but alas, very exciting. Inserting the silver sex toy, slowly, your ground your teeth as it went inside, the other part where the red ruby was staying outside.

You remember when they called you the pet name 'princess’, but you didn’t think that they would give you this so-called 'princess plug’.

Looking into the mirror, you sighed, satisfied with how you looked. Exiting the bathroom you took careful steps to the principal staircase that lead to the second floor.

With each step you could feel the plug, rubbing your insides, your cheeks flushed as you walked down the hallway to the big double oak doors to the room that probably would be your execution.

Your hands lingered on the silver doorknob, opening it slowly. The moment you stepped into the room, your eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

The imagine before your eyes, you couldn’t see it not even in your wildest dreams. Your two lovers were laying at the end of the king-sized bed, but what made your skin crawl was how they were dressed.

You knew these two had some special hobbies if you really could call them that. You saw them in their killer attire maybe one or two times, but it was a short period and it never really was when such an intense erotic atmosphere was around.

Both of them were wearing black clothes, Asa opting for his favorite black turtlenecks with black pants and boots, while Jesse was more into the formal black dress-shirts with black slacks and boots. Both of them wearing nitrile gloves.

What made you feel very hopeless under their gaze was their mask, Asas’ foam black mask with strings wrapped behind and Jesses’ silver chromed skull mask.

You were like a deer caught in headlights and by the look on your face, both of them smirked, well you could see Jesses’ face but knowing him he would be smirking while you could see Asas’ dark one.

Jesse got up, moving like a predator towards you, very slowly circling you, approving of how you looked. His steps stopped behind you, his gloved hands moving to your shoulders, the straps of your dress falling.

You turned your head, trying to see what he was doing, but one index finger, pulled your face back as if saying 'Eyes on Asa’.

His hands moved down your arms to your hands, rubbing your knuckles. His touch was so gentle, almost too gentle. Pulling his hands back, one moved to your neck, not choking, but resting there as if warning you. The other one moved down your back to the end of the dress, creeping under it.

Your breath hitched as his hand moved under your panties, between your buttcheeks, finding the plug. You could hear his breath getting ragged, pushing on the red ruby.

A gasp left your lips as you arched into his touch. Your eyes looked to Asa who watched the two of you, his mouth slightly open as his obsidian eyes drank into the scene before him.

Asas’ hands moved to the front of his pants, unbuttoning them, then pulling the zipper down all the while watching how you whimpered against Jesse who tortured you, his hand pulling away from your behind only to come to the front, pulling the dress up a little, showing the see-through lacy material of your panties.

You could hear Asa growl at the sight, his hand moving into the black pants, pulling his hard length out, only to begin to stroke it slowly.

Your eyes were glued to the juicy looking cock as his gloved hands moved up and down, a drop of precum forming on the head.

You didn’t even notice when Jesses’ hand moved inside your panties, rubbing your clit, making you thrust your ass into his crotch, the plug hitting your insides from the action.

The material of the glove added such delicious friction that made your eyes water, his index finger pulling your lower lips apart and thrusting inside, his other hand wrapped around your waist.

The cold mask making you shiver as he buried his masked face into your neck, grinding his clothes bulge against your behind.

“P-Please…I can’t take it anymore” you whined as you could feel your climax closing in, only for the man behind you to pull completely away. His hands undressing you from the red dress.

Asas’ breath hitched when he saw you, his mouth forming a snarl as he squeezed his length.

Jesses’ hand pushed on your back, motioning for you to move forward to Asa and so you did until you were in front of him, his eyes taking in your gorgeous form. Jesse pushed you forward once again, making you fall on Asas’ lap, making you gasp as his length brushed your clothed pussy.

Asas’ hand moved between your legs, pulling your panties aside, his index finger tracing your wet slit only to grasp his cock, the head rubbing your clit, then pushing inside, arching into him.

Jesse wasn’t one to be let down from the fun, his fingers grasping the buttplug, pulling it out slowly.

The familiar sound of the zipper meets your ears, your eyes looking into Asas’, only for him to give you a knowing smirk.

You jumped a little when the head of Jesses’ cock brushed your puckered hole, your eyes wide as your hands grasped Asas’ wide shoulders.

One of Jesses’ arms wrapped around your waist as he pushed the head inside, his ears were meet with your whimpers, but he slowly pushed inside, until he hilted.

Your breath was so ragged, been so full of them, it was too much.

Asas’ lips laced onto your neck, kissing and biting, making you moan and close your eyes as your hands fisted the black material of his turtleneck.

Jesse rubbed your hips, then his hands moved to the bra, pulling the cups away, only for your breasts to pop out.

You tried to relax, to control your nerves and breathe.

“I-I’m alright…J-Just….take it slow.” you whispered, trusting your lovers.

Both of them looked at each other and nodded, pulling out at the same time, only for their heads to be seated inside, then giving a careful trust.

It made you jump a little.

“Easy there.” Asa whispered into your ear, his teeth nibbling on your earlobe.

Again they pulled out and then thrust at the same time, this time it went a little easier, your legs trembling from pleasure now.

Their trusts were synchronized, hitting the sensitive spots at the same time, making your toes curl.

“Nahh…A-A little h-hard.” you moaned out.

Asa looked at Jesse who nodded eagerly.

“As you wish, princess.” Asa growled into your neck and then they both gave a hard and deep thrust, making you scream and toss your head back into Jesses’ chest.

Their thrusts were more severely and fast, their fingers digging into your flesh, Jesse pinched your nipples hard, rolling them between his fingers as Asa gripped your hips, slapping your buttcheeks occasionally.

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed into the big room, your moans and their grunts like a symphony.

The feeling of you wrapped around their lengths was too much, not to mention the moments their balls touched.

They both were close, the feeling of each other’s length twitching inside you, the barrier of flesh between their cocks pretty tin.

A final deep thrust made them both cum, filling you up and making you come undone in their arms, your nails digging into Asas’ shoulders, making him grunt.

Pulling out slowly from you, you all three laid on Jesses’ bed, trying to catch your breaths.

“Best birthday present ever.” you murmured as you snuggled in between the two.

“It was Jesses’ idea.” Asa murmured.

“Don’t act like you didn’t like it, darling.” Jesse sighed to Asa, pulling his skull mask off.

Asa scowled at Jesse, pulling you to his chest, only for Jesse to wrap his arms around your waist, spooning you.

“Happy birthday, [Name].” Asa whispered, kissing your lips.

You grinned and snuggled in between your lovers.

Indeed the best birthday ever.


	11. Poly!Chromeskull and The Collector Headcanons Aftercare

Surprisingly aftercare with these guys can be quite delightful and funny if you think hard about it. Despite these two been two very sadistic and gruesome killers they are totally opposite when it comes to taking care of their partner after one of these kinky and hardcore sessions of sweaty sex.

Jesse is quite the lover after he destroys their s/o, kissing the bruises and bite marks, rubbing soft circles on your skin, petting your hair gently, you name it.

Asa, on the other hand, can be pretty defensive, feeling as if he shows too much concern and affection to you, might confuse it with been vulnerable and he has this need to be always in control

Although, Asa when he sees Jesse cover you in so many kisses and cuddles, he grows jealous and his competitive side emerges out, kissing your skin and glaring daggers at Jesse who just smirks.

‘Jealous much, lover?’ Jesse loves to tease the hell out of Asa and Asa for your sake has to restrain from choking the bald man. You are the innocent deer between these two big bad wolfs.

Yes, these two men are so alike but so much different, that’s why this trio of a relationship works with your help, especially when it comes to the aftercare, where you have to stay between these two so they won’t gauge their eyes open.

“You don’t have to be shy, Asa.” You love to encourage the obsidian eyed man that there’s nothing to be ashamed of.

Asa explains that been shy is not manly, only for Jesse to roll his eye and give Asa a look “Keep telling yourself that, bubble-butt.”

Aaaaand you pretty much end up watching them wrestle and play-fight; with you being the spectator.


	12. (Threesome) with Chromeskull and The Collector

A sigh left your rosy lips as your hands crept down to your panties, rubbing your pulsing heat through them, soaking the lacy seethrough material as your fingers circled your clit very slowly.

The master bedroom smelt of sex and manly cologne, the air so hot you felt like you were on fire. Your form was seated on one of Jesse’s black leather armchairs, the hand that wasn’t busy with your pussy pinched and tugged at one of your nipples, rolling the pink flesh in-between thumb and index finger.

The reason why you were so worked up wasn’t because of your self-stimulation, well that too, but rather the on of a kind scene before your hazy eyes.

Your two lovers were on the floor on a fluffy white carpet, taking in each others’ pleasure. The bigger form of Jesse was behind Asa, strong hands grasping in a deadly grip the juicy hips and ass of Asa, thrusting his big shaft in-between the smaller male buttcheeks right up his backdoor, his muscles wrapping tightly around Jesse.

You knew that if Jesse could talk he would do the nasties of dirty talks, but he was more of an action man.

Asa was on all fours, his teeth grinding in a snarl as Jesse fucked him senseless, the skin slapping against sweaty skin echoing in the huge bedroom, hitting your ears like the most pleasant lullaby.

Jesses’ balls slapped against Asas’ one, making the submissive man take in a deep breath, then he felt Jesses’ calloused hand wrap against his shaft, hard and leaking precum on the fluffy carpet, pumping it.

“Nghh…f-fuck it…Jesse.” Asa growled, grinding his behind against the bigger man’s thrust.

You kind of grew restless of just watching, so you got your hot and bother form from the armchair, walking to one of Jesses’ drawers, pulling out from it a pink strapless strapon that the rich man gifted you with one night.

Looking over the sex toy, a smirk formed on your face, looking at the two men.

“Enough you two!” you barked, making both of them stop and look at you with quizzical looks.

“Bend over the bed.” you said with an authoritative voice you didn’t know you possessed.

Asa did as he was told, knowing from seen the strapon what was to come, but he didn’t complain, only gasped when Jesses’ cock left him empty.

He got on the edge of the bed, bend over. You looked at Jesse who got up and looked at you.

“You too, big boy.” you said, which made Jesse look at you with a surprised face. Well, this was new.

Jesse did like Asa, bending his big form over the edge of the bed, looking sideways at Asa.

You smirked in victory, putting the smaller end of the strapless strapon inside your wet heat, walking slowly over to them. Your fingertips running over Asas back, making the smaller male shiver; he was used to this thanks to you and Jesse.

Getting behind Asa you put the pink dildo in-between his buttcheeks, rubbing the tip on his backdoor in slow circles, making the obsidian eyed man grunt, grinding on your strapon.

Pushing little by little inside you were thankful to Jesse that he loosened him up a little, then you began to thrust, gripping Asas’ hips, the other end of the makeshift cock rubbing against your insides too with each thrust into Asa.

Your ears were meet with Asas’ grunts, brows furrowing as he could feel the delicious tension building up, not to mention how his cock rubbed on the black satin sheets.

Before he could hit his end, you pulled out, leaving him empty. Asa turned his head around looking at you in confusion, only his black eyes widen when you moved behind Jesse.

This was sure a new one.

Jesse was so absorbed into the scene that he only felt you behind him, when your fingertips traced his spine, making the bigger male look behind to see you, his expression full of confusion and a little uncertain.

Usually, he was the most dominant in the bedroom, if anyone was to be penetrated was either you or Asa, or both, but him?

“Relax, darling…I’m gonna go easy on you. After all this time, is your turn too.” you whispered in his ear. Jesse looked over at Asa, in hopes that maybe he will object, only Asa didn’t say anything, rather he looked at the both of you, one hand wrapped around his cock, pumping slowly.

Asa’s face was pretty funny, he looked at Jesse with a face that said ‘Serves you right.’

So there was no savior for Jesse.

He jolted a little when your hands moved between his buttcheeks, pulling them apart and he felt a warm liquid drop in-between the two globes of flesh.

“I wanna make this pleasurable for you too, Jesse. Now, sit tight and enjoy.” you muttered between kisses on his neck, one finger moving inside Jesse, who if he could speak would let out the loudest groans, but he just took deep inhales of breath, trying to relax.

One finger went surprisingly easy, then you trying two, this time it was pretty hard, you really needed to lose him up or else the length and girth of your strapon won’t go.

As you pumped two fingers, you tried to scissor them, making Jesses mouth form an O shape, then he licked his scarred lips, his gaze on Asa, then on you.

You managed to lose him up a little, then decided to tease the big man with you kneeling and giving a long lick in-between his asscheeks. You saw him fist the sheets, knuckles turning white. It was enough, now for the main event.

Getting up you rubbed the length of the pink dildo over his hole, probing at it, pushing the silicone head inside. Jesse jerks a little and took a deep breath.

He had never felt anything like this, it was so foreign, but he would lie if he thought this didn’t felt exciting.

Pushing the rest of the pink silicone, inch by inch slowly, you were hilted, your hips touching Jesses behind.

It was a little bit different from Asa, Jesse been much bigger and heavier.

Giving an experimental thrust, you saw that the bald man was fine, his hand creeping down his legs to pump his shaft like Asa, both of them jerking their cocks at the same time.

Another thrust, and another, you were picking up the speed, noticing how Jesse grinding himself on you, his breath ragged and teeth pulled up into a vicious snarl.

Now he knew, why Asa loved to be fucked in the ass, it was probably the most delicious experience the mute man had ever encountered and God he didn’t want you to stop.

You kind of grew tired and decided to hit the jackpot, hitting Jesse’s prostate over and over again, only for Jesse to arch his back into you, a white shot of cum hitting the bedsheets like a canon.

The scene was so intense it made Asa pump his shaft harder, his climax hitting him too, mimicking Jesse, shooting his load on the black bedsheets too, both of the man breathing heavily.

You pulled out slowly, letting Jesse catch his breath, only for him to get up and put you at the end of the bed, one of your legs resting now on one of Jesse’s broad shoulders, his form on his knees in front of you.

'Now is your turn.’ he sighed, beckoning Asa with a finger to come over.

Asa didn’t say anything, only getting on his knees too in front of you, picking your other leg and putting it on his shoulder.

Your face was probably a blushing mess, looking at the men.

“You got a little smug, there.” Asa said with a raised eyebrow.

Before you could throw a smart comeback, Jesse pulled the strapon out of you, leaving your pussy empty.

They both looked at each other, Jesse pulling Asa into a heated kiss by his neck, their tongues dancing as their eyes looked at you.

Pulling away from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips, their mouths laced onto your heat, Asa sucking on your throbbing clit while Jesse thrust his into your slit, switching from licking up and down to licking the inside of you.

This was probably the hottest thing you had ever saw, as they worked together to finish you off.

Your hands fisted the dirty sheets, bottom lip between your teeth as you felt that familiar know in the pit of your belly, tightening with each administration from the males.

“I-I can’t….J-Jesse…fuck….A-Asa.” you could only whimper as your climax approached and before you could warn them, you saw stars in front of your eyes, finishing in your two lovers mouth who lapped up at your juices, then kissed, your wetness coating both of their mouths.

“You two are s-so….evil.” you muttered as you closed your eyes, both of them moving on the bed, each one on either side of you.

'Serves you right, cheeky little thing.’ Jesse sighed, grinning down at you.

You chuckled, as both of them wrapped their arms around you.

“It served Jesse right for getting too cocky.” Asa murmured as he kissed your neck lazily.

'You are so cruel, lover.’ Jesse sighed, making a fake wounded face, only for Asa to roll his eyes.

You knew one thing for sure, tomorrow you needed a long shower for the sticky sheets that were clinging to your body.


	13. (Video Taping) With Chromeskull

It was nothing new that your lover had a weak spot for filming and I mean pretty much everything; that would explain why he chose a very prestigious and expensive company for security cameras.

They were everywhere in his home, garden, driveway, you name it. You were used to it by now.

Today you planned to have a free day, no work, just enjoying yourself alone, since Jesse was away with ‘business’ until you got a message from him. Picking up the phone lazily, you unlocked the screen, reading the message. It was from Jesse.

'Come to my office. Is urgent.’

Great, free time was over. You groaned, taking your jacket and phone, walking outside to the car that was already waiting for you with the driver your mute boyfriend hired.

The ride went pretty fast, it would explain, after all, he said it was urgent. Entering the building of Jesse’s company, you walked past the reception, the lady there looking at you with wary eyes, like you were fox in a store with animal furs.

You tapped your foot on the marble tiles, waiting for the elevator that would get you to the last floor up, to Jesses’ office. Getting inside, the doors closed, you listening to the light music from the speakers wondering what was so urgent according to Jesse.

He always made a habit to call you for something when all you wanted was to relax. Cheeky bastard.

You were pulled out of your thoughts by a faint ding, signaling your destination, as the doors opened and you stepped into the long hallway that at the end had a big double black door.

Next to the door was a big white desk where you saw Spann converse with a man whom you assumed was one of the employers. She laughed at something he said when her eyes looked at you.

She gave you a big grin.

“Hey there, [Name]! Jesses’ waiting for you.” she said as she sipped on her coffee.

“No shit, Sherlock.” you said, rolling your eyes as you gave her a faint smile.

“Well, someone woke up on the other side of the bed.” she joked, the man next to her laughing as well.

“Cheeky bastard always has a way to ruin my free day.” you replied as you stopped in front of the big door.

Spann only giggled, giving you a wink. She always found it funny how you managed to put up with Jesse, considering how brutal and sadistic he was on work, but she had to admit that since you entered the picture in Jesses’ life things at the company have been more gentle, talk about a raise of money for the employees, Jesse not having outbursts of anger and more free days. It was a win-win situation.

“Good luck.” Spann said, giggling with her co-worker who chuckled. Great, talk about the two little minions of the evil mastermind who was behind these doors. Sighing, you knocked, announcing that you will enter.

Twisting the silver doorknob, you pushed the door open slowly, peeking your head inside, seeing Jesse look out the big windows of his office.

Fully entering, you shut the door close, clearing your throat. Jesse turned around giving you a grin, walking over towards you, pulling you in his arms and giving you a passionate kiss.

“Alright, alright. Enough, now please tell me for what exacly did I needed to come here that was oh so urgent.” you said, crossing your arms over your chest, giving him a quizzical look.

He gave you a fake pained expression, putting his hand on his chest in a mocking gesture.

'So cold, sweetcheeks. I just wanted to see my woman! Is it so bad?’ he signed, making you rub your temples in frustration.

“Seriously? You could have called me on face time, you know?” you said, annoyed with his childish attitude. For a fully grown-up man who was a giant in comparison with your so much smaller one, he was acting like a rich spoiled kid, which was 100% true.

'Not the same as face to face.’ he signed, cupping your cheek in his big hand, rubbing your bottom lip with his thumb, giving you a lop-sided smile.

You sighed, you couldn’t get mad at him, he was acting so innocent, that type of innocent a snake would possess when he looked at you, ready to strick.

“Jesse…I-” before you could say anything, he put his index finger on your lips, shushing you. You gave him a quizzical look, wondering what that mind of his plan. He was a very unpredictable man, always surprising you even though you had been together for almost two years.

Some would say you needed an award for pulling up with all his attitude, stunts and 'hobbies’.

He trailed his index finger down your lips slowly, under your chin then to your collarbone where he undid one button of your dress-shirt. He moved in closer, brushing your lips with his scarred ones, blowing hot air on them, then snaking his tongue in-between the rosy lips, pushing his muscle inside, tracing every inch of your mouth.

You let out a long exhale of breath, kissing him back, your hands moving up and down his chest, and like your hands has a mind of their own, unbuttoned his Versace black button-up shirt, exposing the pale skin along with his tattoo.

Fingertips traced the inked flesh, as his hands moved down your back, resting on your buttcheeks, giving one a particular rough spank, then before you knew it, he grasped the flesh under your two globes of flesh, picking you up and on instinct, you wrapped your legs around his waist.

He took long strides towards his big black dress, pushing your form on it, looking down at you with a devilish look.

You knew that look in his eyes; it was one he had when he got an idea and from how good you knew Jesse, an idea that gave him the upper hand.

He went to one of the drawers, opening it and getting a mini-camera, installing it on his shoulder, then he put a video-tap in it that had letters written on it, 'office fun’.

Your eyes widened, you knew what he planned.

“You wouldn’t dare.” you whispered, then squeaked when he took your ankles in his hands, pushing your body to his, legs on either side of his hips.

He only gave you a naughty smile, rubbing up against your calf, then to your knees, under them where you were the most sensitive. You let out a sigh of pleasure, enjoying how gentle he was, which surprised you. Usually, he was so rough and up-front, but then again, he had his moments.

“Jesse….” you called on to him, half-lidded eyes looking at the man who had to trapped.

'Enjoy, [Name]….You are the star, I am the producer.’ he signed, giving what you assumed was a wink. Again, cheeky bastard.

His hands moved on your inner thighs, to the front of your pants, unbuttoning them, then pulling them slowly down your legs. His luck that you decided to wear flats so he hadn’t worked that much on your shoes.

He stopped and looked at your panties and you just realized that unlike the lacy, sexy ones, these ones were a simple white, but what was the most embarrassing were the words 'Spank me Daddy’ on them.

Jesses’ shoulders shook in a silent laugh and you got up a little, punching his chest lightly.

“S-Stop laughing, you cheeky bastard!” you screamed, face red in shame and expression pulled into a scowl. He caught your hands in his, kissing each of your knuckles, making your outburst of hot temper die down a little.

'You are gorgeous, [Name]. Don’t forget that.’ he signed, pulling you in a passionate kiss, this one so full of adoration and you couldn’t help but reciprocate, pulling his body closer to yours.

After the need for air was too much both of you pulled away, his hands gripping the sides of your shirt, tugging so hard buttons flown all around the office, your black bra exposed to his eyes.

Throwing the white shirt behind him, he trailed one index finger from your collarbone down to the waistband of your panties, the red light of the camera signaling that it was recording everything.

Your eyes averted from the device on Jesses’ shoulder to the fingers that now were massaging your clit through the cotton material, soaking it with each added pressure from his digits.

Your mouth opened in a breathy moan, eyes glazed over from lust looking into the lenses of the camera. To Jesse you looked so exquisite, a masterpiece to his films, taking in each lewd face you made. Pushing a finger on your covered hole, the material rubbed a little on your inside, your bottom lip in-between your teeth, trying not to scream; for God’s sake! Spann and that guy were outside.

Before you could chase down your climax he pulled away from your covered pussy, hooking his fingers down your legs and pushing the panties inside the pocket of his slacks.

“H-Hey! W-What are y-” again before you could say anything he pushed two of his fingers inside your mouth, eyes wide open as you looked at his smirking face; your surprised expression just too cute to him.

His other hand that wasn’t occupied, moved to the front of his slacks, lowering the zipper and freeing his pulsing length out.

You wanted to give him a piece of your mind for this crazy stunt, but you gasped around his soaked fingers as he pushed his shaft inside you, walls squeezing around it, taking the girth and length in as much as possible.

It wasn’t the first or second time, but it always was like this. He was a behemoth of a man and the size of what was between his legs didn’t let him down.

How he loved the position you were in, so vulnerable, at his full mercy. He pushed his cock out, leaving just the head in then giving a full thrust, hilting it, then he repeated the action, taking in all the faces you were making as he fucked you on his desk, his mini-camera filming you.

The idea that he will have this memory filmed along his other ones was so exciting, he couldn’t help, but to pick up speed.

The hand that wasn’t busy with your mouth, moved to your clit, thumbing the buddle of nerves, making your eyes wide. He knew you were close by ow your walls tightened around him, his climax not much farther away.

“J-Jesse…I-I’m….s-so close…P-Please.” you moaned out and he couldn’t deny you anymore. He took his fingers out of your mouth, his hands gripped your hips in a deadly grip, for sure leaving purple bruises.

He pistoned his hips into yours, giving one hard and deep that made you both see starts, velvet walls clenching around his hard shaft as you cummed on his cock, his release coming into hot jets of cum that painted your inner walls tight.

You both panted heavily, looking into the eyes of each other.

“Y-You are lucky I love you.” you panted, giving him a stern look that Jesse found amusing and adorable.

'Love you too, cheeky little thing.’ he signed, using the adjective that you always used to describe him.

Pushing out of you, he sat next to you on his desk, taking the mini-tape out of the device on his shoulder. Looking over at it you gave him a stern look.

“What are you exactly planning to do with it?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

'It’s for my collection.’ he signed and your face almost fell down. He had videotaped all of your sessions?

“You bastard!” you screamed, making Spann and the guy outside the office look at the closed doors, then both of them laughed.


	14. (Collar/Leash) with Chromeskull

It was another one of these days where you decided to have breakfast in town with Jesse and enjoy a nice sunny day; but of course as you both finished the meal and smoked a cigarette while finishing your coffee he decided to persuade you into a shopping day.

“Jesseeeee…We did that last week.” you groaned, taking a sip of your coffee.

“So? You hadn’t been to this mall yet and they got some trademarks clothing lines that I’m sure you’re gonna love.” he signed, winking at you.

“Alright! Fine, fine….You cheeky bastard.” you muttered as you took a drag of smoke, rolling your eyes.

“Love you too.” he signed, kissing your forehead as you pouted.

It always was like this, Jesse wanted something; first, you say no, then he acts like a brat and you give in.

You couldn’t stay made to this man, ever since you meet him your life just got so much interesting. He spoiled you rotten; talk about Louboutin shoes, Gucci bags, Chanel perfumes, and fine jewelry.

At first, you felt like you were using him and tried to decline only for Jesse to trap you against his office desk, looking hard into your eye then signing slowly like he wanted his unspoken words to remain scarred into your brain.

‘You’re mine and I take care of what is mine, understood? I don’t care how much it costs. Money is no issue.’

From then on you began to be more relaxed and went along the wave with Jesse. He always loved to see you play dress up and get dolled up; it was like he got off on this kind of thing.

In the first three hours, you went almost half the mall and you were already full of bags with clothes, accessories and all kinds of feminine things.

“Jesse…I’m tired…Can we go home?” you asked, huffing as your legs were shaking from all the workout.

Jesse was ready to agree with your tiered self when his brown eye caught on to something. You raised an eyebrow and your eyes averted to where your lover was looking.

As soon as you saw, your eyes widened and you looked back at Jesse who had a smirk on his face.

“Oh no…”

Oh yes…

He didn’t let you say anything, taking your hand and dragging you into the sex shop, the decor making you shiver as your eyes took in all the toys and accessories littering the shelves and walls of the red and black store.

“This is so awkward…” you muttered as Jesse acted like a kid in a toy store; which is kind of filled 50% of the scenario.

You knew Jesse had some particular tastes when it came to bedroom activities and vanilla wasn’t exactly his style.

At first you were kind of shy and reserved, but as he introduced you more and more into this darker side of the bedroom you became more and more uninhibited.

You learned that Jesse was an exhibitionist, so there was no surprise that he had fucked you senseless in the changing room, or into his luxury cars, or in his office as Spann walked in on you two only for Jesse to fuck you harder into the desk.

Now you were crossing your arms over your chest as you waited for Jesse to get his gaze feed with the imagination this store provided for your bald boyfriend.

Another 5 minutes and you were gonna go and drag him out the store with force. Luckily he came back, but unlucky for you with something.

It was a black collar with sparkling diamonds and a silver ring in the middle front.

“What are you doing with that?” you asked as you took a step back. Knowing what imagination this mute man had you hoped it wasn’t something humiliating.

He just walked towards you and before you could punch the living daylights out of him he had strapped your collar around your neck, making you blush furiously in embarrassment.

The price tag said 60.000$ making you look at Jesse like he was the craziest man alive, which he kind of was even without his bloody….hobbies.

He just shrugged his shoulders, smirking down at you.

“Best gift for my pet.” he signed and you punched his chest.

“I’m not a dog!” you snarled, making Jesse laugh silently, then he caught your chin between his thumb and index finger, sexually stroking your jawline.

He pulled away and signed. 'Of course not, dollface…I think of you as a cute kitten I like to pet on my lap.’

You were probably scarlet red from his silent speech. You didn’t even had a chance to scold him or give him a piece of your mind as he walked to the counter, taking out his leather wallet and pulling out his golden card to pay. Arrogant bastard.

As both of you walked out the shop an into the corridors of the mall, everyone looked at the two of you, whispering and muttering.

“Damn! What a hot sugar baby.”

“Lucky man he’s got such a piece of candy.”

“Kinky couple…Love the collar.”

As you exited the mall, your face was as red as the blood and you were breathing heavily.

Jesse had a smug smirk on his face and his index finger curled around the ring of your collar tugging you like a pet, making the people outside look at you two, their words so indecent, making you stumble over your steps. He let go of you as you reached his black Bently.

“Sorry doll. I couldn’t resist….The truth is that it gets me hard thinking about me been your Sugar Daddy.” he signed, making you bury your red face into his chest, muttering curses at him.

“You are such an asshole.” you whispered as you glared up at him.

“You won’t say that when we get home and I’m gonna fuck you senseless into the hood of the Ferrari.” he signed and got into the driver’s seat, waiting for you to get in.

Stepping inside you wanted to give him a comeback only for Jesse to pull you into a bruising rough kiss, all tongue, and teeth, leaving you breathless as he started the engine, leaving the parking lot.


	15. (Oral) with Chromeskull

Your knees hurt so much from the hard and cold concrete, knees bruised in colors of red and blue, but it was nothing compared to how your jaw hurt from the abusive actions of the tall and bald man that thrust his massive erection down your throat.

Jesse or mostly known as his alias Chromeskull held one of his twin knives to your tears stained cheeks, in a silent warning to held your pretty mouth open.

He had smeared your red lipstick all over your cheeks, combined with the blood from your broken nose in scarlet red over his pelvis and balls.

Your beggings were muffled, drool running down your chin on the grey floor.

Jesses’ breathing was ragged and harsh as the head of his cock hit the back of your throat, already sore.

One of his other nitril gloved hands that didn’t hold the knife tipped on his phone in fast movements.

“That’s it piggy…Suck that cock for daddy.”

You closed your puffy red eyes, that silver shinning mask haunting your dreams, only for him to tap the knife on your cheek, making you look up at him in question. He showed you the screen of his phone.

“Eyes open and on me.”

You didn’t have much of a choice, only to obey him. If only you hadn’t stayed so late for work you wouldn’t be in the parking lot of the office building with this psychopath humiliating you, the red light of his camera reminding you that he was filming every moment.

You knew he was close to how his length twitched inside your mouth, preparing you for what was to happen. With a harsh thrust, he pulled you away from his cock only for hot jets of cum to hit your tears strained face.

Letting out a sob you looked up at him, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to catch his breath. He typed again on the phone.

“Good little piggy…You look gorgeous like this.”

You knew he didn’t mean it. It was pure mocking and it made you want to sink into the concrete and disappear.

Before you could do anything he slashed the knife across your pretty neck, blood pouring in deep red rivulets as your body fell on the hard concrete.

Jesse smirked behind the chrome skull mask, proud of his work. Taking a black plastic bag he pulled your body into it, cleaning all the evidence.

His strong arms carried your lifeless body to his black Bentley, pulling your body into the back of his car.

It was another one of these nights, the city way to busy to even be aware of his doing.

Sitting into the driver’s seat and starting the engine he took off into the night, starting the radio.

I wanna know something  
Who’s, who’s, who’s afraid to get cyco?

I make up my own rules, don’t you remember me?  
I still don’t give a damn, why can’t you look at me  
I got a lot more to take, you think you know me?  
A Cyco’s got a right to know

Jesses’ fingers drummed along the steering wheel as he drove into the night, ready for another pretty piggy to get his hands on.


	16. (Daddy/Mommy) with Chromeskull

It was past midnight, but you couldn’t sleep even though today it was a busy day; college and part-time working weren’t particularly easy to maintain.

Wearing a long t-shirt with a pair of pink panties you were sitting down on the couch, drinking some wine to forget about all the busy day you had. Good thing tomorrow it was your free day, no more studying and running around the cafe to get customers the dose of caffeine they all needed.

Your peacefulness was disturbed by the sound of your phone; a text message. Huffing and putting the wine glass on the coffee table you picked up your device, unlocking it and seeing who in their right mind would text you at this scandalous hour.

There was no surprise to see the nickname of the person who disturbed you. You almost forgot about your taboo lover; you preferred to think about your relationship as strictly business, but deep inside it was so much more than it.

Daddy Cromeans: Hello doll. How are you?

You: Well, I was just relaxing, drinking some wine that you send last week.

The taboo part was that there was a huge age-gap between the two of you. You were just a normal college girl who was struggling with bills and education payments and Jesse was a filthy-rich man in his late 30’ who had a particular liking for pretty little things like yourself; his words.

Daddy Cromeans: Glad to see you’re using my gifts. Are you wearing the pink lacy panties I gave you last time?

Your eyes widened, pulling your long t-shirt that riddled up your legs, covering your intimate parts.

You: How did you?!

Daddy Cromeans: Your laptop is open and I have access to your webcam.

Looking up from the phone on the laptop on your coffee table next to the wine glass, your eyes widened as you saw the red light atop of your screen, signaling you were been watched.

“Seriously?! Did you not hear about privacy?” you said with a pink blush on your cheeks, then the laptop turned on, seeing Jesse on the webcam. He had a liking to face-time you when he was too busy with work.

Daddy Cromeans: Love that blush on your face, babydoll…Suites your panties.

You groaned and crossed your arms over your chest, huffing and sticking your tongue out at him.

Daddy Cromeans: Careful now. I might bite that naughty tongue of yours.

He always managed to make a flustering mess of yourself with just simple text words.

Daddy Cromeans: Daddy is feeling a little lonely. Would you entertain him? Of course, you do.

You sighed, averting your eyes from the screen of your laptop. Jesse sat in his black leather chair with his black button-up shirt undone, seeing his pale and scarred chest with his tattoos, his black slacks unbuttoned.

You didn’t have much of a choice after all this was the arrangement. Your hands wandered up and down your t-shirt in slow moves.

Daddy Cromeans: No need to be shy, little piggy.

You gulped, swallowing your pride and one of your hands groped one of your hands through the tiny material of your t-shirt, your nipple already getting hard.

Jesse watched you with a half-lidded gaze, his hand that wasn’t busy with the keyboard crawling down his torso inside his black slacks, freeing his hard on that now rested on his abdomen, pale and veiny with a deep pink head.

You instinctively licked your lip as your eyes took in the tantalizing scene on the screen, his cock twitching with enthusiasm as your other hand moved between your legs, running your fingers up and down your covered slit that started to leak juices.

Daddy Cromeans: That’s it, little piggy. Put on a show for daddy.

You moaned at the dirty talk, pulling your panties aside and spreading your legs wide open for the older male. Your fingers spread your pussy lips and one finger rubbed your clit in slow circles, spreading the juices and coating them.

Jesse moved his hand up and down his shaft, gripping at the base a little tighter as his chest moved up and down. This was so wrong, to do all these improper things to an older guy, not to mention a murderer, but damn it felt good.

“Jesse….” you moaned out his name, only for him to give you a silent snarl. Of course, the rules.

“I-I…I mean….Daddy.” you corrected yourself only to receive a smug smirk from the bald man.

Daddy Cromeans: Good…You learn fast. Now….Taste yourself.

You didn’t even wait, pulling your fingers from your core and into your mouth, sucking onto the two digits and humming at the taste.

Jesse threw his head back onto the headrest of the leather-chair, picking up his speed on his shaft, the pink head leaking pre-cum, making it glister in the dim-light of his office.

Daddy Cromeans: We got to make this meeting quick so babygirl…Say what you would like if I was there to do to you.

You moaned around your fingers, then pushing them inside your core, curling them inside making you leave out a long gasp.

“Nggg…Daddy….I want you to…fuck me….with your…..your big cock….fuck me raw…like one…one of your piggys….P-Please…I’m so….so close…D-Daddy.” you learned fast to dirty talk since you meet Jesse. Funny thing how he cannot talk but sure as hell can give lessons into it.

Daddy Cromeans: Yeah? I’d fuck you rough and hard into the desk if you were here…Fill you up nice and warm. What do you say, babygirl? Wanna cum for daddy?

You nodded your head as you closed your eyes, moaning and whimpering as your orgasm approaching.

“Y-Yes, please! Only from you. I’m your good little piggy…P-Please daddy….I’m so close….C-Can I cum?” you whimpered as you picked up your thrusts.

He rubbed on his shaft harder, bitting his scarred lip as he looked at your form with a hard gaze.

Daddy Cromeans: Yes, little girl….Cum for daddy.

And you came, so hard that your toes curled and your mouth formed an O shape, letting out a long moan as your inner walls clenched around your fingers, juices dripping down your couch.

Jesse wasn’t far behind either, his cock shooting cum, coating his hand and lower torso, rubbing on the half-hard cock as he came down from his climax, a lazy smirk on his scarred face.

Daddy Cromeans: Good girl. You made daddy proud. You deserve a reward.

Your ears perked up at a ding from your phone, picking it up with the hand that wasn’t wet from your juices.

‘Your bank account has received 50.000$’

Your eyes widened and looked up at Jesse who had already cleaned himself up, looking at you with his arms crossed, a lop-sided smile on his face.

Daddy Cromeans: That’s just an appetizer. Tomorrow I will pick you up and we’re gonna go shopping. Sweet dreams, doll.

With that, the conversation ended and the screen on your laptop went black.

You really needed to get used to him, but alas you didn’t complain, knowing him, after the shopping you were gonna end up in his bed for some rough sexing.


	17. (Electricity) with Chromeskull and The Collector

The little light from the bulb on the ceiling did light to make the surroundings visible, the basement didn’t have any windows, so there was little to inspect, only for the two men that were bound each on a chair with barbed wire, so tight it dug into their skin, making the grey wire get a darker shade of red.

The sandy brown-haired male woke up as he heard footsteps approach them, but not be able to see the possessor of said steps into the dark.

His obsidian eyes were half-lidded from the pain on the back of his head and feeling something wet there he could only guess it was a bruise and blood.

His dark eyes widened when he realized he couldn’t move not to mention each time he tried to break free the wire dug into his arms and torso. Looking around his eyes fell upon the bald male that he knew all too well. He was still unconscious, his head hanging low, in the same predicament as the brown-haired male also known as Asa.

“Jesse? Wake up!” Asa hissed only for Jesse to stirred a little and open his brown eye, still unaware of what was happening.

Looking around the room Jesses’ gaze stopped on Asa, trying to get lose on the barbed wire only the same thing as Asa to happen to him.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” a deep voice spoke from the dark making both males look from where that voice came.

Slow steps could be heard, coming closer as they stopped into the light. Said person was dressed into a black hoodie, black pants, and boots, along with leather-gloved hands. What was particular about this person was the black mask with red neons light on it that gave it a creepy vibe.

This person was you. It was pretty funny how some roles were reserved in life. One moment you are all-powerful, feeling invincible and like the world is served to you on a silver platter; then next you feel hopeless, on the verge of begging for your life.

You weren’t an interesting person to say the last, having a job as an enginer wasn’t exactly something exciting, losing your time more around machines than people.

Your life was pretty good until these two males stepped into it without realizing it. They didn’t even know you, but that’s points for your part.

Everything was fine, that was until 6 months ago when you found your husband that attended a party at his work all disfigured with his guts and eyes gauged out. The police didn’t find the killer and you ended up all depressed, but thanks to your cousin who managed to pull you out of the dark hole.

Then your cousin went missing, only for one week after the disappearance to receive a call from the police saying that they somehow had information about your dear cousin. When you had watched the video you dug your nails into your palm so hard that you drew blood. The look on her face as her life was taken away from her, all the blood and screams.

You were almost like a ghost to society even before these events, so you waited and stayed into the shadows, observing. Funny thing is that they did the same, but you were so much smarter.

Now here we are into the present with the two big males looking at you, not even been aware of your gender. That was good, very good.

“Sorry that we had to meet on such….incongruous ways, but I don’t think a cute invitation card would have done the job.” you said, the voice changer from your mask making your voice sound manly and deep, almost raspy.

Asa was barring his teeth at you as he breathed heavily, obsidian eyes hard on you, while Jesse ground his teeth together, the same sadistic gaze on you.

You weren’t exactly fazed by their anger or the fact they weren’t afraid; they will be, but everything in time. Walking to a metal table with wheels you pulled it close to the males, a variety of tools on the shiny surface.

“You know…I’m usually pulling apart machines and scraps, but…there is a first time for everything.” you whispered as your gloved fingers brushed against the tools slowly.

“Fucker…” Asa growled, the wire digging deeper into his arms as he tried to wriggle out. You scowled behind the mask, walking in front of him and slapping his face, the leather stinging his skin.

Asas’ eyes widened and looked back at you, he wasn’t afraid but more calculating his chances.

“Don’t make me cut off your tongue, Emory….Or should I call you the Collector?” you said with a smug voice, his dark eyes widening at your words. You knew.

“Don’t be so surprised.” you said, patting his cheek in a mocking way, making him flinch from your touch.

Walking away to the metal table your gloved hand grasped a surgical scalpel, then you moved back to Asa, tracing his jawline with the blade, making a small cut. Asa hissed at the stinging feeling, his eyes never closing, but looking hard on you.

“What should I do, Emory? Cut your tongue in half like one of a snake? Make you a part of your own Collection?” you said, then heard a sound of a chair scraping against the concrete.

Pulling away from Asa, you turned to Jesse who was snarling silently, his gaze now on you as you stepped closer to him. Your hands grasped his black button-up shirt, pulling it apart, making buttons fly all around the room.

His pale broad chest with his signature tattoo now fully displayed for your eyes, brushing the blunt part of the scalpel on it, not cutting.

“Love your tats’….Maybe I should cut it off and keep it as a souvenir.” you chuckled.

“What do you want from us?” Asa said with an acidic voice. Looking at him over your shoulder you huffed in annoyance.

Pulling a picture from your pocket you showed it to the dark eyes male, his eyes taking in the happy face of your former husband, then he looked up at you with a confused face. Sure he killed lots of people, collecting them and such, but he didn’t take records of who they were, especially your husband who wasn’t anything special; more like a splinter in his back that he needed to get rid of.

“Looks familiar?” you asked, then you turned back to Jesse your hands in the pocket of your hoddie pulling another picture for Jesses’ gaze to take in. Your cousin who was smiling for the camera, showing her pretty dimples and wavy long brown hair.

“She looks pretty, huh? I think you had lots of fun with her.” you said with a growl, gripping his jaw tightly, making his brown eyes widen at your harsh attitude.

Oh he remembers, alright, but none has ever dared to hunt him down for this.

“So, so pretty.” you whispered then letting his chin go harshly.

Walking back to the table you pulled the scalpel down gently, your back turned to them.

“So what? Are you going to kill us?” Asa asked with sarcasm, his hands clenching into fists at the thoughts of getting finally free and getting his hands on you.

“Kill you both? Now where’s the fun in that, Emory?” you said, turning to face them with a black long stick that both of them could tell what it is. An electric shock rod.

Asas’ eyes widened as you stopped to face him, twirling the rod from one hand to another. Asa wasn’t one to get afraid easily, but the way he was immobilized from doing anything and your assertive form reminded him of how his father was when he was little.

“Killing you is the last thing on my mind, really.” you said then turned the rod on, pushing it on the obsidian eyed male, making his eyes widen and his mouth to leave out a hiss of pain, his body trembling as the device left his flesh.

“Come on, bug boy. It is in a low mood.” you sassed, then pushed the electric device on his ribs, making sure to turn it up a little and dig it harder into his skin. He was biting his lower lip so hard that it began to bleed, red droplets running down his chin.

Pulling away and seeing Asa shiver made you smirk in victory. Taking his chin between your fingers, you brushed your thumb on his lower lip, making sure to touch the bruises and smearing the blood on his lips like lipstick.

“This color really suits you.” you whispered, then turned the rod on a full-on level, your gaze lowering between his legs.

“Now, this might hurt a little bit more.” you said.

“Don’t you dare, fu-” before Asa could finish his words, he felt jolts of electricity shot him right to the core, his mouth wide open, as tears formed at the corners of his glazed-over eyes.

No matter how hard a man was, they were still males and had their natural weakness. Pulling away from Asa, he was breathing heavily, shaking from the jolts that still coursed through his body.

Looking back at Jesse over your shoulder, you smirked as the bald male looked at Asa with wide eyes of shock? Surprise?

Jesse had seen Asa getting hurt, stabbed, shot, you name it, but not even one time had he seen Asa with tears in his eyes. These eyes were always so hard and confident, especially when he had his black foam mask on.

Now? Asa Emory was helpless and scared. It has been so many years since he felt like this.

“You know is rude to stare, right?” you said as you approached Jesse, looking at him with a tilt of your head.

“Tell me, Cromeans…After you kill these women, do you fuck them? I’m just curious, really.” you said with a shrug.

Jesse only growled silently, his gaze telling you that if he would have been free he would probably make you wish you have never been born.

“Not much of a talker right?” you said with a smug voice. Jesse hated it when people made fun of the fact that he was mute.

His hard gaze widened when he felt the jolt of electricity hit him like a truck straight to his groin, his mouth forming an O shape as he tossed his head back. Pulling away you raised an eyebrow behind your mask.

“Never pictured you for a masochist. That’s a premier.” you said seeing a bulge form into his black slacks.

You were so busy with Jesse that you didn’t felt Asa move his chair closer to the metal table, managing to grasp pliers and cutting off the tight barbed wire.

His hands were so predatory, digging into your back, then his eyes looked at a hammer on the table, grasping it and hitting you straight in the back, then he pulled you away from Jesse, swinging it straight to your face, managing to break your mask and make you roll down on the cement.

Asa huffed then freed Jesse, both of them now standing with anger and murderous intentions as they stalked towards you. You groaned as you felt the blood run down your nose, then a harsh tug on your hood, exposing your true identity.

An arm wrapped around your waist and hands, trapping you against a broad chest, another hand grasping your hair tightly, making you look up in front of you as Asa stepped in your line of vision.

“Now that’s a first. A small woman? You really did fool us. Shame on us, but now the tables have turned for you.” Asa said, grasping your chin tightly, his obsidian eyes looking straight into your fearsome ones.

“A-Are you going to kill me?” you asked in a small whisper, breathing hard.

Asa raised a sandy eyebrow and looked at Jesse who had a knowing smirk on his scarred face.

“Kill you? No. That would be a shame of wasting a pretty face.” Asa said, turning your words against you.

The brown-haired male stepped closer to you, making your body move closer to Jesses’ who now sported a full hard-on, his bulge rubbing on your backside, making your eyes widen. This wasn’t good, not at all.

Asas’ fingers smeared the blood that was running from your nose over your lips, coating them in scarlet.

“This color really suits you.” Asa said with a sadistic smirk, his black eyes glinting into the low light of the room.

Before you knew it you bent over the metal table, tools falling on the cement, as Jesse pinned you down.

You were really scared now. You knew what these two were capable of, having so much information on them.

Jesses’s hands grasped your black pants, pulling them down around your ankle along with your panties.

“N-No, no, no…” you whispered, turning to look at Jesse, only for your head to be turned back by Asa, in front of you with his khaki slacks open, his other hand that wasn’t fisting your hair pulled his erection out, rubbing the tip on your bloody lips that were sealed shut. You weren’t going to give into this.

It seemed pretty easy to keep your mouth shut, that was until you felt the tip of Jesses’s cock at your entrance and before you could try anything he thrust all the way inside, hilting himself and making you let out a scream only to be silenced by Asas’ length inside your mouth.

You were filled in both ends, no ability to do anything as Asa kept your mouth around his length and Jesse had your arms pinned behind you in a vice-like a grip.

This is what your pride and wrath gave you, ending up in your own trap.

You didn’t even knew how long these two have taken on you, at some point your body betraying you and moaning around Asas’ cock.

“So close…” Asa growled as he face-fucked you, making you gag a little.

Jesse wasn’t lazy in the last, pistoning his hips into yours, his balls slapping against your clit. Jesse tossed his head back as he felt your walls clench around him, only to cum inside you as he sloppily fucked your pussy.

Your eyes widened as you felt his hot load coat your insides. Asa looked down at you with a snarl his length twitching inside you as his cum hit the back of your throat.

You were a shivering mess as both males tried to catch their breaths, the first one to pull away was the man in front of you, who was glaring down at your destroyed self.

Jesse pulled away, both of your juices dripping down on the cement floor, then your eyes widened as you felt a jolt of electricity shot between your legs. Did they….?

Turning your back you saw Jesse with a smug smirk on his face and the black electricity rod in one hand.

“We’re not even half-way done with you.” Asa snarled into your ear, a dreading feeling in the pit of your stomach.


	18. (Exhibiton) with Chromeskull

You felt your skin shiver at the cold summer air that hit your skin, creating goosebumps in their wake. It was past midnight, you and your lover had just gone on a date, a simple dinner.

The drive home didn’t go as you planned, maybe because you were a little tease. You decided to tease your cheeky boyfriend, an occasional brush to his thigh, an innocent smile there until he quickly stopped the black Bentley on the side of the road.

You looked at him with a wary look, then he exited the car, slamming the drivers’ door shut, then he went to your side, opening the door for you. He tilted his head at you with a frown, motioning for you to get out and you did, slowly.

He shut your door too, pulling on your wrist until both of you were in front of the car. With a strong push, he had you bend over the hood, a squeal leaving your lips.

This wasn’t what you planned in the slightest bit; you sure didn’t plan to get fucked over the hood of Jesses’ car with someone possibly seeing you. At last, it was a deserted area, but still, the possibility of cars passing by was there.

You could feel his big hand running up and down your back, resting at your covered buttcheeks with only a simple black short dress. His fingers took the material up, your skin coming free to the summer air.

Your cheeks were a deep scarlet probably by now; turning your head a little to see what that cheeky bastard was doing, only for his hand to fist in your hair, pulling your face forward.

His hand grasped one of your buttcheeks, giving it a good slap, the skin stinging from the harsh action. You yelped, your hands grasping the hood of the car.

The next thing you know is that he pulled your lacy panties down your legs, resting at your ankles; your heat in full view to his gaze.

Jesse grinned seeing that you were already wet, pulling your lower lips apart with his fingers, seeing your hole dripping juices in-between your legs.

Enough teasing, you teased him too much at dinner and inside the car to contain his libido anymore.

One big hand moved to his crotch, unbuttoning his slacks and lowering the zipper down, the sound meeting your ear and your eyes widened. He was dead serious about this.

You two had done something similar to this, the restrooms in restaurants, the changing stalls in the stores, but this was open wide for anyone who passed.

He took his length in his hand, pumping the flesh and rubbing the wet head of his cock, already dripping precum on your slit, coating his shaft in your juices, then he pushed inside, slowly, oh so slowly, inch by inch, savoring your velvet walls wrapped so deliciously around his cock, until he was completely hilted inside you, his balls pressing against your clit.

You trembled on the hood, breath ragged as his hands rested on your hips, pulling slowly out, then pushing back in. He went at a slow speed, dragging the moment in sensual moves, your moans picking up with his speed.

“Nghh….Jesse…” you moaned out, hearing him take in a long inhale of breath, then snapping his hips harshly on yours, a gasp leaving your red painted lips.

That was the signal that you needed to embrace yourself for what was to come. He snapped his hips roughly again, then again, the speed slapping the skin against yours, not to mention the wet sounds your pussy was making against his dick, along with the music coming from the car.

It was like his thrust matched the pace of the song.

His fingers dug into the flesh of your hips, your moans turning louder in almost blissfull screams.

That was until you hear the horns of cars. Looking to the side, cars were passing by, honking and hollering; your face was probably as red as your blood, eyes wide open along with your mouth as Jesse continued to rut into you without mercy.

“That’s it man!”

“Give it to her hard!”

“Wohooo…Spank that ass!”

These words made you feel so embarrassed you buried your face into the hood of the car.

Jesse was growing restless, his thrust without any control as he spilled inside you, grinding his climax as our walls tightened around him, signaling your climax as well.

Coming to a stop he pulled out, making his juices spill out of you on the ground. You huffed and turned around to look at him.

“You are s-such an asshole.” you muttered with half-lidded eyes and a flushed face.

He pulled his phone out, typing.

“Love you too, dollface. <3”


	19. Chromeskull x Reader - Sulfuric Acidic Face

This was so infuriating, it made your blood boil with so much poison even a regal cobra would quiver in fear. That’s just how you were at the current moment, but you masked it with a polite smile and composed posture, so as not to give away the murderous thoughts you were having about the dark brown-haired female who was always so close to your lover.

It was like she was mocking you, with her business-like smile and laughing at something your lover signed to her. You were a few feet away from them, waiting for Jesse next to his Bently, so he can finish whatever business-talk he had with Spann.

You knew Jesse would never cheat on you, but that damned harlot had always the need to flutter her eyelashes at the bald man also her boss.

She was his second in command after all and if something needed to be known there she was, at his bek and call like a lap dog. You know the look in her eyes, that filthy-thoughted look at you have for Jesse.

With a goodbye wave from Jesse, they ended their conversation and as her eyes found yours she smirked at your face. She knew, but you will be damned to show this sulfuric acidic face to Jesse, because he will never give up until he finds out what is eating at your mind.

You jumped into the passager seat next to the drivers as Jesse sat down in the leather seat, starting the engine and he drove the two of you to his home.

There was silence the whole ride, but what else did you expect with a mute man, although you mostly did the talk when he was driving.

Finally, you two arrived at his mansion, parking the car and you immediately got out and inside the big home. You needed something to drink and ease your mind, and especially the flaring jealousy that seemed so foreign.

Jesse walked behind you, looking curiously at your form that leaned on the kitchen counter as you poured yourself a strong drink of whiskey.

‘Are you fine, doll?’ you heard the robotic voice of Jesses’ phone and you grinded your teeth. Take a deep breath, in and out.

“Yup…Just tired.” you simply said, gulping the strong liquor.

Jesse moved behind you and before you knew it, he manhandled you, turning your form around so he can see your face who was pulled into an apathetic scowl. Jesse could tell what was eating at your mind or more to say it, heart.

'You know…Jealousy doesn’t suit that pretty face of yours.’ he signed making you choke on your drink, only for him to smirk at your reaction.

“Jealous?! Me? You must be fucking joking with me!” you snarled as your eyes blazed into his brown eyes.

Ohooo…This was too precious to let down. He was surprised to see you speak with such venom in your voice and hear you cuss? That was a first.

'Didn’t know this kitten got claws.’ he signed with a smug scarred face and that’s when you explode, your fist clenching tight until your knuckles turned white and you aimed straight as Jesses’ face. Nice try, but your tiny fist was caught in his much larger hand, who used it to his advantage and turned you around again.

One hand pushing down in between your shoulders and the other twisting it behind your back, pretty much immobilizing you. One might think that Jesse was angry, but he was so amused and entertained.

'I must say, sweetheart…I didn’t know you fell so deeply for me. I’m flattered.’ the robotic voice spoke again, your face red in embarrassment while you groaned out at the way your arm was twisted behind you.

“Smug bastard…” you growled, only to feel his lips brush against your ear. Jesse had a way to turn things around so fast that it left you flushed.

'Love this side of you….So feisty and dare I say….murderous look.’ Oh yes, he was teasing you now.

'By the way. Spann was talking about how she meets this guy and he is a shy mess….and she said something about you giving her murderous looks and how jealous you are.’ with that he let go of you and stalked out of the kitchen and up the main staircase to the master bedroom, clearly waiting for you to follow him.

You were left with a deep red face and frustrated self leaning on the kitchen counter.

He got you again.


	20. Chromeskull x Reader x The Collector- Heavy Duty Stress

This was probably the worst day of your life and that said a lot. You just had the most stressful day at your job, not to mention your boss giving you so much work that you had to finish it in a short amount of time, plus staying after the hours? Complet hell, not to mention that after you got off work it was raining, making you a complete mess.

You looked like a wet stray dog for Christ’s sake! Tonight you were staying at Jesses’ place along with Asa who was already there. Opening the big front door of the mansion, you threw your bag on the floor along with your coak, both wet from the heavy rain.

Your two lovers were in the living room, Jesse was smoking a Cuban cigar along with some cognac, while Asa was drinking a glass of wine, while ready a book.

Didn’t even sparing them a glance you stormed up the main staircase to the master bedroom, closing the door after you with a heavy thud that echoed through the big place.

Asa looked at Jesse with a raised eyebrow, only for the bald man to shrug in confusion. Asa sighed and closed his book, getting up from the black leather couch and stalking upstairs.

Jesse was as curious as ever, pulling his cigar off and storming after Asa. Finally, both of them were outside the master bedroom, looking at each other, then Asa knocked on the door.

“[Name]? Wanna talk about it?” Asa asked in an emotionless voice, only to hear a thud coming from inside.

“Fuck off!” you yelled in an angry voice, shocking both of them.

This was prime to them. It felt just so foreign to hear their dear little [Name] cuss and talk in such a savage voice, dripping with venom. In this trio of a relationship, you were the referee, always coming in between the two men when they argued or fought. You were the one that pulled off the fire when things got out of control, always calm and composed. Now, you were ready to chop their head off.

This out of control temper of yours was maybe because the three of you haven’t got any in a long time. Jesse was on a business trip as he called it for almost a month and Asa was so absorbed into work at the university plus working all his free time on his collection that you were left alone with your hand, which wasn’t working anymore since you meet this two one of a kind men.

Asa was ready to leave; he didn’t like to complicate things, if you wanted to be alone, so be it. He was stopped by Jesse as he caught his wrist.

That was probably the difference between these two. Asa didn’t like to complicate things, simple and efficient, that’s how he was. On the other hand, Jesse wasn’t one to take no for an answer. He always got his way; what did you expect? Spoiled rich bastard.

The door was locked, but you forgot that Jesse always had a spare key in case things got, let’s say a little bit out of hand. Unlocking it, Jesse was the first to step inside, the room was dark, except for the moonlight that cast it in low light.

You were laying in the middle of the king-sized bed, in just your undergarments, panties and bra, your other clothes in a pile on the floor, still wet from the rain that cursed you on the way here.

You got up a little when you saw Jesse move towards you, and you were so not into the mood.

“I said fuck off! I’m not in the mood.” you growled, but before you knew it, Jesse caught one of your wrists in one of his much larger ones, pulling you in a sitting position close to the edge of the bed.

You didn’t want for them to see you like this; your hair a complete mess and your makeup smeared from the rain. You were a complete mess, like a homeless cat.

Your blazing eyes found Jesses’ brown one that gave you a hard look, the kind of look you get from your parent if you get a low grade.

“I-Is just…I look like a complete mess…” you confessed a little, looking away from the bald man, only for him to pull your gaze back to him, catching your chin between his thumb and index finger, turning your face left and right, checking you out.

‘I don’t think so. I think you look absolutely ravishing.’ he signed as he let go of your chin, a pink blush on your face. It just felt so unreal that a mute man can make you blush so easily with just hand signs.

Asa was leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest, seeing that Jesse managed to make you forget about your anger and from the look on your blushing face he knew what Jesse signed.

“T-Thanks…” you muttered, trying not to act so surprisedly or flattered, but Jesse knew otherwise, smirking proudly at your cute face, then pulled you into a passionate kiss, his scarred lips moving against yours feverishly.

Your eyes were wide open, your hands automatically grasping his black shirt, starting to unbutton it in a hurry. You needed this, it has been so long.

The huge man moved one of his hands in your messy hair, pulling on it while his other moved up and down your back, stopping as his fingers reached your bra clasp, undoing it with ease, making your bra fall slowly down your chest, exposing your two mounds of flesh, nipples hard from the temperature difference and also the heated gaze Jesse gave you as he pulled away from your mouth.

His mouth moved down your neck, leaving kisses and bites everywhere down to your collarbone, while you pulled his shirt off him, moaning and gasping as his mouth attached to one of your nipples sucking on it while one of his hands groped your other one, pinching said nipples so hard it made you scream and jump. Only for Jesse to push you down, leaving your tangled locks and tugging on the waistband of your panties, letting it go so it slapped against your skin.

You squealed and glared at Jesse who gave you a smug look, tugging on your panties down. His fingers pinched your clit, then two of his fingers moved up and down your slit, spreading the wetness in-between your legs.

Your hands wrapped around Jesses back as he pleasured you with his hand, resting your chin on his broad shoulder.

Your half-lidded eyes found Asas’ obsidian eyes who had already got out of his shirt, his khaki slacks unzipped, freeing his length who laid in his hand, stroking up and down, while his lips pulled up into a snarl.

“J-Jesse…” you called out to your other lover who has unbuttoned his slacks, his length resting on his lower part of the abdomen, precum already leaking out in excitement.

Jesse grasped his cock in one hand guiding it to your slit, rubbing the bulbous head up and down, pushing just the head in and resting. You knew what he wanted.

“P-Please, daddy….I-I need it so bad.” you begged, whispering into his ear, urging him to push in more, and he complained, inch by inch soaked up in your wetness.

You saw Asa stalk to the two of you, getting behind Jesse, his hands grasping his black slacks and tugging them down his hips and legs, leaving him bare.

Asa moved to the nightstand, taking a bottle of lube and moving back behind Jesse, kicking his slacks off, all three of you in all naked glory.

Squeezing some lube into his hand, Asa lubed his cock, then his slick covered fingers moved down behind Jesse in-between his buttcheeks, finding his hole and pushing two fingers inside.

Jesse felt his breath hitch as Asa pleasure him, making the bald man arch into you, making you moan and whimper as he pushed in deeper.

After some preparing Asa took his fingers out, replacing them with his glistering cock and pushing inside Jesse, who rolled his brown eyes in the back of his skull as the man behind him hilted inside him, the dark eyes mans’ cock kissing his prostate.

The rhythm began, Asa pulling out and thrusting back in, making Jesse follow his movements; when Asa pulled out Jesse did too with you, then Asa thrust back inside and so did Jesse.

You bite your lip as you saw Asa pull Jesse into a hot makeout, their tongues dancing together in delicious passion; their gaze on you, half-lidded and full of carnal lust.

It always was so hot to see these two kiss and make out, it was something absolutely sexy seeing two men so lost in their passion.

You could feel yourself getting close, your walls squeezing against Jesses’ shaft.

“S-So close…” you whimpered looking up at the two.

“Hold it.” Asa commanded, baring his teeth at you in a warning.

“I-I….C-Can’t.” You couldn’t hold it anymore, all this time the three of you separate it made your control break.

“You can….If we can.” Asa glared down at you, his hands digging into Jesses’ hips, the sound of skin slapping against the skin so sinful.

You tried to hold it in, fisting the black sheets underneath of you, turning your head to the left, only for Jesse to grasp your chin roughly and pull your gaze on them.

“Eyes on us. We can you to see us as you come undone.” Asa growled, picking up his pace and grinding Jesse into you harder.

This was it, it was too much and you came, hard, eyes rolling back as your walls spasmed, trapping Jesses’ length in a vice like grip. Asa gave one hard thrust against Jesse, knocking on his prostate over and over again as he came into Jesse, who had his mouth agape.

It was so intense, feeling Asa grind on his sweet spot, hot from his cum and your walls like a venus fly-trap on his length. He came, hot spurts of cum coating your inside; both of them looked down at you, breathing deeply, all three of you connected, until Asa was the first to pull away, laying down on your right side.

Jesse gasped as he felt empty, pulling out of you slowly and laying on your other side.

“You guys sure missed me.” you cheekily said, feeling a slap against one of your buttcheeks from Asa.

“Talk to us one more time like that and you will need to fit both of us inside your pussy.” Asa snarled, glaring at you. You only nodded, giving up that bratty attitude.

You felt a hand rub up and down your waist, it was Jesse.

'I wouldn’t mind that.’ he signed, giving you a playful wink.

Oh yes, if been bratty meant more kinky sex from these two, well then, you wouldn’t mind been a bad little girl.


	21. Chromeskull x Reader x The Collector- Fantasy on a white sheet

Asa loved to read and that was a fact that even someone who didn’t know this man could say. He always carried with him a book, just in case. Jesse wasn’t one to be into books that much and always teased Asa for being a straight-up nerd, with his nose in the white sheets of paper.

Jesse asked Asa what was so ‘exciting’ about reading and the answer was simple and with no emotions.

“Try it.”

Of course, Jesse just scowled at the response, rolling his brown eye and leaving Asas’ house, walking to his Bentley and driving off into town. He later found himself looking over the shelves of the library who adored so many books that said man wanted to bang his bald head on the wall.

The old lady at the front was absorbed into her book too, glasses almost falling off her nose. Jesse internally chuckled and wanted to photograph her and send the image to Asa with a simple 'Just found your soulmate’, but decided against it, trying to find something that wasn’t boring to read.

He looked over the erotic ones but decided otherwise. His sex life was enough spiced with Asa and if his lover would see what book he chose to read he would probably give a smart remark and he didn’t wanted that.

Brown eye looked past the romantic ones, 'booooring’, action and comedy? Nahhh, he got lots of action in his life and he was funny enough not to need a book to make him laugh silently. Then he found himself in the crime selection.

He stopped his gaze on a black book with red details. Picking it up from the shelves he read the title.

'1000 murderous nights to remember’

Now that was more like it. The book looked pretty dark and the image on the cover with the silhouette of a dead woman along with splatters of blood caught his attention. Perfect.

After buying it, he drove back to his place, pouring himself a glass of whiskey and sitting down on a black leather armchair, opening the book and reading it.

This was almost 2 hours ago and Jesse didn’t stop reading, he was so absorbed into the book, all the details and macabre mental images the book was giving him. He like it, no…Screw it, he loved it. It was like the writer had witnessed these murders or more taboo….done it. So much passion for bloodlust and death.

Jesse found himself looking at the clock, midnight when he finished the book. He was mesmerized; he needed to show Asa.

The next day, the two meet in the morning at Asas’ place for coffee. Asa was, to put it bluntly, surprised to see Jesse with a book in his hand. Jesse with a book? Was he sick? Asa would have understood if he saw the bald man with a tablet or phone, but a book.

'Yeah, yeah….Laugh.’ Jesse signed as he rolled his eye.

“I am not laughing, but I’m pleasantly surprised you finally took on my advice.” Asa explained, sipping on his coffee.

'I brought this book so you can read it. You will be very much pleased.’ Jesse signed, giving Asa a wink and tossing the book at the dark-eyed man.

Raising an eyebrow, Asa looked at the book, reading the title, then raised an eyebrow.

“I’m surprised you didn’t pick a BDSM novel. Glad you didn’t.” Asa said, sitting down on the chair as he opened the book and began to read. He wanted today to read 'Honeybee Democracy’ by Thomas D. Seeley, but this one seemed as interesting as the previous one.

It was only the curiosity about the title; both men had hobbies that implied blood, guts and cutting up humans into pieces.

After 4 hours of Asa reading and Jesse falling asleep on the couch, that was startled by Asa throwing the book at Jesse, waking him up and looking at Asa.

“Where did you find this book?” Asa asked with crossed arms over his chest.

'Where do you think? The library. Why? Wanna find the writer and give him some advice?’ Jesse signed, rubbing his eye from sleepiness.

“Yes, and it looks like there will be a book opening for the second one. Let’s get going.” Asa said, pulling his denim jacket over his black turtle neck.

Jesse was driving with Asa next to him as they reached the mall complex where the book event was held. It was pretty crowded, so the two had to wait to reach the writer that was at the front.

While waiting, the two inspected the people among the crowd, looking for fresh meat to put it like that. Jesse was looking from the corner of his eye at two young girls, who giggled; too easy. Asa was having a bored expression on his face until he saw a middle-aged couple with a teenage boy; the boy would look good in his collection, shaped in the form of a Apis mellifera.

After half an hour the crowd disappeared after the bought the second book and got the autograph of the writer. That’s when both men’s eyes widened when their gaze locked on the small female at the desk with a smile on her face as she waved at the last one of her fans.

This woman was you.

Asa felt his stomach turn as he realized who the gruesome and sadistic writer was; a young woman who wasn’t bad looking either, decent and well put together; his type.

Jesse, on the other hand, was more confident and walked straight to you. You smiled up at the man as he handed you the second book to sign. He pulled out his phone texting.

'Love your writing, doll. A masterpiece.’ you read the text on his phone and you giggled.

“Aww stop, you’re making me blush.” you said and Jesse smirked victoriously.

Asa was sitting a few feet away. That sly bastard; it was his first book to read probably since 4th grade and he acted like he owned a bookcase.

Your eyes found Asa who has held a copy of the second book, then you looked back at Jesse who was smirking at the shy man.

'Sorry for my friend over there. He’s a bit shy and I think he has a crush on you.’ he texted and you blushed, looking at the obsidian eyed man, giving him a wave and smile.

Asa knew that Jesse texted you something about him, just by how smug that bastard was looking. Jesse beckoned Asa with his index finger to come closer.

'I swear I’m gonna murder him’


	22. Chromeskull x The Collector- Mutual Destruction

They say that friends are always there in times of need and loneliness. There are so many types of friends out there, some with whom to drink, some who you cry your shoulder on and the list goes on.

Asa didn’t have any friends, wasn’t exactly your usual butterfly of society, but more like the lonely tarantula that you are afraid to get near. Asas’ day to day life was a mystery to most people, he was always absorbed into work at the university with his hobby of collecting all types of insects.

Still, a few knew that Asa indeed has a friend with which he sometimes spends his free time. Jesse was the complete opposite of Asa; confident, smug, a complete tease and pretty boastful.

The only similarity between these two men was that they both had sadistic tendencies of murdering people in the most gruesome ways. Of course, none knew that.

Both were pretty much collectors; the one collecting human beings and transforming them in either insect shaped masterpieces or transformed them into feral animals; the other one collecting videotapes of his disturbing murders.

They were what one could call frenemies, one moment they talked over a coffee drink, then next they were at each other’s throats. They on basic occasions would kill together. No, they were not a partner in crimes, but more like they wanted to see how the other kills and moves into action.

Tonight it has been productive, Jesse killed two women after chasing them down a deserted road, video-taping all the action and Asa took the remains to the hotel where his collection was, adding the gutted pieces to his collection, shaping both women into beautiful morbid masterpieces, all the while Jesse observed.

After they were done, Jesse decided to go back to his place for a drink with Asa. Parking the custom Bentley into the driveway they both entered the mansion. They didn’t bother to get out of their murdering gear and masks. It was like their second layer of skin, especially at night.

Jesse went to the kitchen pouring two glasses of whiskey and handing Asa one of them. Pulling his skull mask off so he could drink, Jesse sometimes cursed himself that his mask didn’t have a mouth-hole like Asas’ foam one.

‘I must say, you have quite the collection, although your decor is boring.’ Jesse signed, making Asa pull his mouth in a snarl. Again with the teasing?

“Talk to yourself. You needed two hours to chase the two?” Asa replied with venom. Sometimes he hated this man so much, he wanted to strangle him to death.

'It’s called fun of the chase, grandpa.’ Jesse signed, rolling his brown eye as he took a sip of the strong liquor.

“I hate you.” Asa growled and then Jesses’ face change from the usual teasing smirk to a deep frown.

'You do? Then why are you wasting your time with me?’ Jesse signed, putting the glass down and taking steps towards Asa who frowned into confusion.

Yes, he hated Jesse….when he was teasing and mocking him; trying to assert his dominance over Asa. It was that kind of fight between alpha males, who was the strongest. It was natural.

Now Asa didn’t know what to say. It was so unusual for Asa Emory not to be left speechless.

Jesse was standing in front of Asa, looking down at him with a hard gaze. Jesse was much taller than Asa, but Asa compensated his lack of height towards the bald man with his thickness.

Before he knew it, Asa was pulled by the back of his head towards Jesse, pulling the obsidian eyed male into a bruising kiss. His black eyes widened as he felt Jesses’ lips on his own.

Jesse was the first to pull away, leaving a breathless Asa to look at him with wide eyes.

'Sorry. I didn’t mean it…It was a mistake.’ Jesse signed, looking down.

Asa was left with a tornado in his head. He felt something in his chest, a feeling so unknown. He didn’t like the kiss. He was no fucking homosexual!

Still, as he looked at Jesse, he couldn’t deny that the man was attractive, tall, broad with pale skin that was decorated with tattoos. Even his scarred face was intriguing him.

Plus, Jesse was the only one who understood him. They had so many in common, especially hobbies.

Asa reminded himself that he didn’t like men, he was no homosexual. Period…..but….for Jesse? Fuck, he could go all the way up.

Jesse was ready to leave Asa, when the smaller male pulled Jesse by his tie, pushing him into a feverish kiss that surprised the bald man.

Both of their eyes closed as they kissed each other, tongue dancing together in passion. Jesse snaked his arms around Asas’ waist.

Asa grasped Jesse by his black dress shirt, pulling him closer, moaning into each other’s mouth. They ground their hips together, flush against each other, feeling the other’s arousal through their pants.

Jesse moved his hands from Asas’ body and began to unzip his black slacks, freeing his hard length for the dark-eyed man to see.

Asa licked his lower lip instinctively as he saw what Jesse packed. He never felt aroused by seeing another man dick, but finding out that Jesse got so hard because of him, made something stir in Asa.

Jesse worked on Asas’ pants too, brown eye looking deeply into black ones, as his length was finally free.

Pulling Asas’ hips flush against his, Jesse grasped both of their cocks in one hand that was still covered by black nitrile gloves. Then he began, rubbing their lengths up and down, making Asa groan and thrust his hips into the other man’s movements.

The precum from both tips smeared together over their cocks that began to glister in the faith light that was coming from the backyard, basking them into an eerie glow.

Jesse pulled out his phone from the pocket of his slacks with the freehand. It was kind of hard to sign with just one hand.

'Are you sure you wanna do this?’ the robotic voice from the phone spoke.

Asa looked at Jesse with half-lidded eyes, then down at their cocks, bulbous head rubbing together with each move. Is this really what he wanted? With a man? No. It was Jesse, it was so much more. Asa looked back up at Jesse who had his mouth slightly open in silent moans. Asa only nodded and Jesses’ brown eye lightened up in joy.

'Is this your first time?’ the voice spoke from the phone, making Asa blush, thank God he still had the mask on. Jesse gave a silent chuckle in his chest.

'Mine too.’

So they were both virgins in this department. Oh God. Jesse pulled Asa into a sensual kiss, tugging on his lower lip with his teeth, making the man groan and thrust his hips into his.

'I want you to do me first.’

With that Jesse let go of both their length, tugging on shoes and slacks, just unbuttoning his dress shirt, leaving it open and on him. Asa was a little nervous when Jesse bend over the kitchen counter. He never did something like this. Fucking women was one thing.

Still, he couldn’t help for his length not to twitch when he saw Jesse spread his long legs and see his ass in full view. No time to chicken out. The good part was that Asas’ length was still slick with their precum.

Moving behind Jesse, he spread his buttcheeks, finding his backdoor, then he rubbed the slick head of his cock on the outside of Jesses’ hole, making the man tense.

It was funny to see two confident and dangerous killers get so shy and nervous all of a sudden. Asa pushed the head inside, making Jesse arch his back and groan silently in the back of his throat.

Pushing inch by inch slowly, Asa was hilted inside the other man. He never knew that something like this could feel so good. Much tighter than a woman’s.

Jesse, on the other hand, was beginning to thrust his ass back against Asa, because God, he loved the feeling of being so full, the head of Asas’ cock kissing his prostate.

“Want me to move?” Asa asked with ragged breath and Jesse only nodded. Giving one thrust, both were left with mouth hanging open, the second thrust, then third, only to end up in a quick and deep pace.

Asas balls slapped back against Jesses’ as said man was gripping the kitchen counter in a deadly grip until knuckles turned white.

Asa would feel himself closing it and was ready to pull out when Jesse shook his head. What? Inside? Really? Before Asa could argue he could feel Jesses’ inside tightening trapping him in and that’s when he comes undone, filling Jesse up with hot cum.

They stayed connected for a minute to catch their breath, until Asa pulled out, cock slick with his cum. Jesse turned around and pulled Asa in a kiss, teeth clashing and tongues dancing.

'Your turn. On your hands and knees.’ the robotic voice hit Asas’ ears and he couldn’t even argue, his knees touching the cold tiles then came his hands, on all fours.

Before he could ask what Jesse had in mind he came face to face with Jesses’ cock. Obsidian eyes looked up at the smirking man.

'Wet it up. I don’t wanna hurt you, sweetcheeks.’

Asa could feel his face heat up, opening his mouth and taking Jesses’ length in, swirling his tongue around his shaft, eyes locked on the man above.

After wetting it up, Jesse pulled away, moving behind the smaller male, taking in his form.

Jesse had to admit that Asa got a nice ass, so much more beautiful than any woman he ever saw. Getting on his knees behind Asa, he pulled his buttcheeks apart, finding what he was looking for.

Asa was prepared to feel pain and something big, but only for his eyes to widen as he felt something wet and small. Jesse was eating him out! Asa groaned as he felt the man behind him thrust his tongue into his ass, wriggling it.

Asa had observed from their previous kisses that Jesse got a long tongue, and now he was glad for it because it felt so delicious, so hot and he couldn’t help but grind his ass into Jesses’ mouth, who smirked in pride.

Pulling away with a strong of saliva connecting his mouth with Asas ass, he grasped his throbbing length, giving a few pumps, then pushing the head inside, slowly sliding all the girth to the hilt.

Asa was gasping as his eyes widened at how full he felt, his length twitching as he felt Jesses cock so deep in him.

'Are you fine?’ the robotic voice spoke.

“Y-Yeah…Y-You’re just too big.” Asa gasped, groaning. Jesse grinned with prideful masculinity, grinding his hips into Asas’ buttcheeks, making the man on the bottom fist his hands.

'Know I am, lover.’

With that Jesse pulled out, thrusting back in, then repeated the action, grasping Asas’s hips tight so he won’t even be able to get away.

The sound of sweaty skin slapping against skin sinfully echoed in the empty mansion, the two killers on the kitchen floor fucking like animals, like they just came out of an erotic movie.

Jesse felt Asas’ cum dripping from his ass, running between his legs, coating his balls.

If anyone would have told a week ago to Asa that he will end up fucking and fucked by his best friend and probably only friend he would have added you to his collection. Now? He was thrusting his ass back against Jesse, who picked up his pace. Asa didn’t know that having another mans cock inside his ass could feel so good, his own length twitching as he was coming closer to his climax.

“Nghh…C-Close.” Asa muttered as he let out a growl as Jesse repeatedly hit his prostate. Jesse gave a firm nod, slapping Asa on one of his buttcheeks, then he came, hot spurts of cum hitting the obsidians man’s insides as he reached his peak too, finishing off on the white tiles of the kitchen floor.

The room was silent leave for the harsh breathing that came from the two men.

“Ngh…J-Jesse…You can pull out.” Asa groaned, Jesses sweaty front leaning on Asas’ back.

'Nah…I like to stay inside you.’

Before Asa could give a smart remark, he was slipped over, facing Jesse who was still rested nice and sticky inside him. Jesse smirked down at Asa, getting up with Asas’ legs wrapped around his waist, the bald man’s hands rested on the juicy buttcheeks of his partner. Sometimes Asa forgot how powerful Jesse is.

Jesse walked with Asa to his master bedroom, laying both of them down on the king-sized bed, brown eyes looking into black ones.

'I loved it.’ Jesse signed, making Asa nod in agreement. There was a faint silence until someone decided to break it.

“I love you.”

Jesse looked back at Asa with a wide brown eye, like he might don’t heard right.

It was the first time Asa said these words to someone; he just felt like it and he couldn’t deny that he had something special deep within him for the other man.

“Yes, you heard that right. Don’t make me say it again.” Asa muttered with a frown.

Jesse pulled out his pinky finger, showing it to Asa, who looked at Jesse in confusion.

'Promise?’

“You are so childish sometimes.” Asa groaned out.

'Promise?’

Asa looked at Jesse who had a serious look in his eye. Letting out a defeating sigh, he pulled on Jesses pinky finger with one of his own.

“Promise.”

With that, they pulled one another into a passionate kiss, full of promises and more interesting things to come.


	23. Chromeskull x Reader x The Collector- Take me out in style

Tonight it was supposed to be a simple dining night with your family, all cousins, sisters, and brothers together. You sometimes dreaded that you came from a very inherited family, all the snob and nose in the air attitude was absolutely disgusting.

You expected some sass here and there, maybe side remarks, but not this. Your sister and her boyfriend planned to take the inheritance all for themselves, killing everyone, only for their plans to be backflipped by your survivalist and brave attitude.

Unlike the others, you haven’t gone to a prestigious college or tried to marry another rich man to ensure your position in society. That was so shallow and low, it would have given you no self-satisfaction for what you could do more. That’s why you enrolled in the army, something that your father didn’t agree and mother disapproved.

Now there was just a deadly silence into the big house, leave for the old stylish gramophone that played the same song since the party started.

We’re born to die so I’m gonna fight for how I wanna live  
Spark up the riots, I guess I’m a criminal and a futurist  
With the charges I’ve caught won’t stand your trial  
You can take it out on me, yeah  
I’ve been to hell but I’ve learned to keep my cool  
Holdin’ onto the devil, got him by the throat ‘cause I refuse  
Yeah, I won’t take my last breath in denial  
And you can’t take it from me, yeah

Then there was a scream and a crash coming from the kitchen, followed by you kicking your sister, the last one alive beside you in the gut. She stumbled down on the floor, you were ready to give another kick when her foot connected with your face, the taste of blood now familiar with your tongue.

Her eyes widened as she scrambled off the floor, running straight for the exit, opening it and running out, trying to escape. You groaned out, eyes finding the crossbow that still had one more arrow.

Getting on shaky legs, your hands grasped tightly the weapon, putting it in front of your face, one eye closed and the other locking your target that was running straight forward.

Index finger pulling the trigger, it went so fast and silent, the arrow impaling your sister’s neck from the back and exiting the front, windpipe pierced into the process. She fell limp on the concrete ground, out of breath and eyes void of life.

You gasped as you walked outside on the porch, leaning on the railing for support.

“Cash this, little shit.” you grumbled, sweating and groaning as pain shot through your shoulder, turning your head back you saw the knife still impaled in your flesh. She got you good.

I’ve seen peaks, been released into the prisons below  
My days here disappear, there’s things that I can’t ignore  
The sweetest release might take a while

You felt your legs trembling as you slumped down on the porch, you loosed a lot of blood, not to mention that the adrenaline was leaving your body, now all the pain from surviving and fighting came to you like a rocket.

Along with the music coming from the house, your ears perked up at the sound of footsteps approaching your form. You looked up with half-lidded eyes seeing two silhouettes approach you. From what you could make out they were both males, broad and tall, and dressed in black.

You felt gloved fingers grasp your chin lightly, your eyes finding a pair of shiny black ones that looked at your bleeding form with curiosity. The mind was screaming you to get up and run, but your body took much more than it could take, plus the stab in your shin from your dead sister’s boyfriend wasn’t exactly helping you that much.

“Oh..fuck..” you mumbled before you blacked out.

So take me out in style  
Yeah, you  
Yeah, just take me out in style, oh  
If you’re gonna take me out, take me out in style

Tonight it was supposed to be just a normal hunting night, that’s what Jesse and Asa agreed, and the family they targeted was just perfect, young women, fresh meat. Just their style.

What they didn’t expect was for the commotion that was to follow; gunshots, arrows flying, screams and blood. They watched the whole scene like they just went out for a movie night.

They saw everything that happened.

Jesse couldn’t help the shiver that was running down his spine when you impaled one of the men with a blander and started it on, transforming the guy’s brain into a stew. The bald killer rubbed the handle of one of his twin knives as he licked his lips from behind the chromed skull mask. That was quite the show.

When you managed to shot the last woman with the arrow right in the middle of her neck, Asa felt his chest tighten; such perfection and precision, he had to have you, a one of a kind asset to his collection.

You were a fighter, a survivor and the two loved a good chase. It was no fun if the person didn’t put on a fight; though they couldn’t argue that you hadn’t. You had killed your own family, plus managing to stand for so long on your legs with so many founds, plus the knife that came out of your shoulder, blood still dripping.

Jesse took you into his arms and pulled you into one of Asas’ red trunks, shutting it off and pulling the said trunk with you in it inside the white van, both coming into the front and driving into the night.

It begins at my end, my death will never survive  
I’ve been cleared of my crimes, don’t need no alibi  
The sweetest release might take a while


	24. Chromeskull x Killer!Reader- Let’s talk business

It was one of these nights in Los Angeles that pretty much the city was awake and getting ready for fun; drinking, gambling, sex, and the list goes on. Most people love to participate in the wild parties that the big city has to offer, especially women who are looking for a wealthy man to take care of them.

You were leaning against a brick wall, black coat over a black turtle neck, hair pulled into a messy bun, and you were just waiting while smoking a cigarette. Life in the big city was definitely hard especially when it came to making money. Most young girls would work on the streets, which you kind of does too, but unlike them, spreading your legs wide open isn’t your talent.

Who would have guessed that killing could provide such a delicious amount of money? Tonight you were supposed to kill the mistress of a 50-year-old man who had a wife and two kids. It looks like the young woman wasn’t pleased with just being a casual fun partner and wanted more. That’s where you enter, taking out the garbage.

She was working at the bar two streets away from where you were just sitting. You had followed her for one month, taking into all her agenda; where she worked, her way home from work and all the details. To make your job much easier she was a creature of habit.

Your eyes looked down at the watch, 5 more minutes until she would turn the corner and enter the alleyway. Your hand was gripping the butterfly knife into the pocket of your coat. That’s when you heard the rapid clicking of heels on the concrete.

What? There were 3 more minutes, you had monitored all her program, second with second. Your eyes widened as you saw her running from around the corner, tears running down her face, smearing all her make-up.

“H-Help me! He is coming after me!” she screamed, running towards you. This was it. No backing down.

With swift movements you pulled out your weapon, flipping the butterfly knife and fast as a bullet, you cut her jugular open, her eyes wide open, looking straight at you.

You grinded your teeth together as you saw her lifeless eyes, then you pulled the knife out, blood spurting out on your coat and ground.

Your ears perked up at the sound of clapping, your eyes looking up only to see a tall, broad man, dressed elegantly in black. What caught your attention was the shiny skull mask that hides his identity along with the hunting knife that was gripped by nitrile covered hands.

“Oh fuck…” you muttered taking a step back only for him to follow your steps, then he took of into a sprint towards you.

You turned around to run away, but he was much faster than you, and before you knew it, his large arms wrapped around your form, trapping your arms to your sides.

Scared was a word to describe what you were feeling, but you weren’t one of these helpless women on the streets of Los Angeles, so you struggled, growling at him to let you go.

He was strong, very strong, you had to give him that; he managed to trap you with one arm, to his front the other hand moving out of your view only to have some seconds later a phone with a message in his hand showed to your face.

‘Love the show you put on with that piggy.’

You struggled more only for him to tighten his arm around your waist. Deleting the message he began to write another one.

‘You took my enjoyment for tonight. I think you will provide some good entertainment for me, doll.’

At the words you felt you face flush with anger, so you did the only thing that came to mind, you threw your head back, the back of your head connecting with his masked face, making him fall on the ground, but sadly he dragged you with him.

You fell on top of him, the mask fell off and you saw his face, all scared and only one brown eye looking up at you with shock.

The man also known as Jesse was surprised that such a little thing could put on this kind of fight; he liked it, a lot, especially that fire into your eyes. He was intrigued and before you knew it, he flipped you over, his body between your legs and one hand pinned both of yours over your head.

One hand on the phone he began to type again.

‘Now, now. Be a good little piggy and hear me out. I might not kill you if you behave; you sure are entertaining. Maybe we can work an arrangement.’

At these words, you looked up at him with a quizzical look.

“What are you trying to get too?” you asked in a quiet whisper, chest heaving up and down from the adrenaline. You saw his scarred lips pull on a smirk.

‘Looking for a job that pays well? I might be in need of some assistance.’

At these words, you scowled.

“I am not a slut, bastard.” you snarled, trying to break off his deadly hold on your hands.

Jesse let out a silent chuckle that vibrated from his broad chest.

‘I was talking about killing, but glad to see how you think of me sweetcheeks.’

You felt your face heat up at this teasing, but you also seemed interested in what he had to offer.

“What’s the price?” you asked into a business-like voice, all serious.

‘All you want, I can provide you with whatever you need. Name it and you will have it delivered by the end of the day.’

“That’s all?” you asked, raising an eyebrow.

‘Smart. I like it.’

You growled, your patience wearing thin.

‘I don’t share. That’s all you need to know.’

You debated if you should take the offer. Looking over the dead body a few feet away from the two of you, maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. You were already a murderer, plus getting the best price was your main goal.

“Deal, but no funny business.” you said with assertiveness.

Jesse only smirked, typing away one last thing, before you felt a sting at your neck and you started to blackout, not before you saw the message.

‘Can’t promise that, doll.’


End file.
